A Monkey's Tail
by ZorpoxTheConqueror
Summary: In 'The Full Monkey,' Kim got transformed into a monkey.  What if Ron wasn't quite fast enough to get her changed back?  And what happens when Kim starts to realize Ron has feelings for her?
1. Prologue: Flashes and Fur

**A/N** While I generally like writing and reading according to canon, and exploring things that aren't explained in the series, sometime I like to ask the 'What if' question.

Beta checked by Eddy13.

AU, From the episode 'The Full Monkey'_**  
**_

* * *

_**Kim Possible: A Monkey's Tail**_

_**Prologue: Flashes and Fur**_

* * *

"Huh? Wade, I'm pointing, but there's no zapping!" Ron looked down at the Kimmunicator in barely repressed panic.

The genius frowned as he realized that nothing was being channeled through the Kimmunicator. He quickly checked his wires, and realized that he had connected a couple of cables incorrectly. "Sorry, wrong cable connector." He bent down and pick up the correct ones, quickly reconnecting things so the power flowed through the Kimmunicator. He looked at Ron and let him know that everything was set.

Ron stood, lifting the Kimmunicator up, and pointed it at Kim, but he couldn't get a bead, as she performed a number of different moves that kept her away from Monkey Fist. Finally she moved like she was going to jump upwards, over the villain, and Ron realized that he finally had his chance. He raised the Kimmunicator, and pressed the firing button. The beam lanced out into the air...

...but missed completely. As Kim timed her jump, she finally found the one downside to having a tail. Monkey Fist moved forward, and he lifted one of his feet, using it to grip her tail and keep her rooted to the ground. The monkeyed teen let loose a yelp, and almost took a hit as the villain attacked her. After setting herself, Kim was able to block the next few blows, then was able to deliver her own attack, and Monkey Fist went spinning across the ground; at this point, a number of security guards and Mr Barkin came out of the side doors, surrounding and apprehending the monkey man. He was quickly carted off.

Kim turned towards her best friend, and made her way across the gym towards him. She stopped in front, looking at him, then down to the Kimmunicator. Ron never took his eyes off the screen. "Wade, hurry, we have to fire again-there's not much time."

"I know!" Wade was frantically typing, trying to get his systems to recharge faster. "I'm doing all I can, but it takes a while." Another few heartbeats, and then he finally looked up. "Okay, try again."

Ron pressed the button instantly, and a whitish beam fired out, catching Kim in the chest. He was expecting a flash, and then Kim, normal, to be standing in front of him. Instead, there was a slight brightening in the room, as the yellowish white penumbra surrounded her. Her fur seemed to ripple, the colors changing slightly, dimming and brightening, almost like it was trying to combat the change. Ron watched the actions in surprise, unsure of where to focus, on her skin, her fur, or what. Finally, he looked upwards, catching her brilliant green eyes with his. He saw her eyes widen slightly, as she felt herself start to change back, but the relief he saw in her face was short-lived. Soon her eyes darkened, and she reached a hand up towards him; Kim's eyes locked with his, and he knew that he would always remember the sheer terror that he saw there.

And with a brief, bright blue flash, Kim Possible was a monkey forever.


	2. Chapter 1: A Monkey is a Monkey

**A/N **I figured since the prologue was short, I'd add the first chapter, too.

Beta checked by Eddy13

* * *

_**Kim Possible: A Monkey's Tail  
**_

_**Chapter 1: A Monkey is a Monkey  
**_

* * *

Ron stared down at the monkey in front of him, shock and surprise mixing with his feeling of despair and uselessness. He looked down at the Kimmunicator, not speaking a word; he waited a few seconds, until the light flashed green again, and pointed the device at Kim, pressing the button that should change her back. Again, a bright white light flashed out and hit her, but again, there was no change. Ron was forced to make the only realization he could-it wasn't going to change her back.

He pulled the Kimmunicator up and Wade appeared on the screen. The panic on the kid's face mirrored Ron's. "I-I don't know, Ron, it should have worked. We must have crossed the twenty-four hour deadline. She's a monkey...permanently."

"There's...there's a way to fix this, right?" Ron looked down at his best friend, and the monkey looked up at him in a curious manner. "I mean, when you say permanent, you mean that you just haven't found a way to fix it yet, right?"

Wade hesitated, then nodded, doing his best to comfort his friend. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure I'll figure out something, just give me some time. Um...I'm sure it'll all be fine, Kim." He looked at Ron, then spoke again. "I said I'll figure it out, Kim." He hesitated, then frowned at the blond teen. "Can Kim understand us, or is she totally monkey?"

Ron grimaced at that, the thought that Kim was inside that monkey, fighting to get out. He bent down, looking her in the eyes. "Kim? KP, are you in there?" The monkey had no reaction to his words, so he kept speaking. "KP, if you can hear me, raise you hands, wave at me or something so that I know you're in there." Still no reaction. Finally, the monkey looked at him and made a slight cooing sound, interested in the attention she was getting. She reached out and touched him, curiously.

The blond teen stood back up, uncomfortably. "I don't think she's in there, Wade, at least she's not reacting. She's acting just like that other monkey, Chippy, was doing." His eyes widened slightly as he thought about the other monkey. "Chippy!"

He took two steps out into the hall, then stopped, and looked back toward his monkeyed friend. Kim just cocked her head to the side and looked at him quizzically. Ron took a couple of steps backward and grabbed her hairy hand, then devoted himself to the problem at hand. He finally found the point where he had left Chippy, and started looking around, listening for sounds or anything that could mean the animal was still nearby. Finally, he came across a locker that was bent and mangled. A quick scan by Wade determined that Chippy had been thrown in, then had somehow escaped. Ron was somewhat relieved-he figured his friend was safe, and with Chippy gone, that was one less monkey he would have to deal with in the future. A look down at his best friend, and he realized his troubles were only just beginning.

Kim was gone.

X X X X

Fortunately, it didn't take him long to find her. Somehow, possibly by smell, she had made her way to the cafeteria, and had found the only banana in the entire school. Ron crept up slowly when he realized that Kim was sitting on one of the tables, a banana in her hand, messily eating it. Sitting directly across from her was the perturbed figure of Mr Barkin. He had slipped into the lunch room to grab a quick snack, and had lost it to the monkey in front of him.

"Stoppable!" Ron paused mid-creep, and cringed. "I knew you'd be involved with this. Get this furry creature off the table, and out of my school!"

"Hey!" He raised up, indignant. "She's not a furry creature, she's Kim!"

Barkin blinked, then rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Stoppable, I don't care if she's the Superintendent. I won't have any animals up on the cafeteria tables!"

He waited until Ron stepped forward and scooped her off the table. The monkey didn't hesitate, wrapping her arms around him, then continued to eat the banana happily. Barkin's eyes narrowed.

"Now, as for the charge of stealing my banana, I want a single spaced paper explaining that what is mine is mine, and no monkeys will steal it. Got it, Stoppable?"

"Aw, man! This tanks." He turned, holding Kim carefully, and started toward the cafeteria exit. He looked at the monkey in his arms, his eyes dark. She gave him a toothy grin. "Sure, laugh it up, KP, but you're going to pay me back when this is all over." He continued out the doors, not even noticing as Kim took the banana peel and pitched it over her shoulder in an amazingly accurate toss; it landed with a splat on Barkin's head.

X X X X

Halfway back to Kim's house, Ron had managed to coax his friend down from her position around him, and she was now walking beside him, her hand in his. Ron had been quiet most of the way home, lost in his thoughts. He had spent most of the day with Chippy, not realizing that the monkey had been a real animal, instead of his best friend. Now, it actually _was_ his friend there beside him, and he realized that she might be this way for a while, at least until Wade could figure out what to do. He wasn't worried, though-Wade had always managed to get anything done he put his mind to-the teen figure the genius would have the answer by the end of the day.

He looked down at her. Until Wade could change her back, she would be a monkey. The blond was okay with that...well, not okay, but he knew he wouldn't freak out like he had with Chippy. He now sort of thought of the other monkey as being a test run, before he really had to deal with his best friend.

"We'll be fine, KP, right?" The monkey looked up at him. "Right, exactly! It's just like everything else-anything's possible for a Possible, right? We'll get through this Kim, just like when I thought you were Chippy."

"Oh..." He hesitated. "I'm really sorry about that, KP, but I really thought you were a monkey then...even though you are now-it was just that you disappeared, and just as soon as I followed you, there was a monkey. What was I supposed to expect?" Ron looked at her, and the monkey made a raspberry.

"Sure, it's easy for you to say that now, but how was I supposed to know that you'd look more of a orangish-red color like your hair? I mean, a monkey is a monkey! Well, not that I'm saying your just an ordinary monkey or anything, but well..." Kim pulled his arm down, painfully, and he yelped. "All right, fine, you may be a tree hugging, furry freak of nature, but you're still my best friend, and a beautiful person." The monkey, sensing the sincerity there, released the pressure, and Ron stood back up.

He looked at her uncertainly. "You sure you're not in there, KP?" The monkey hooted at him, then turned and took off for her home, dragging Ron with her. He just gulped. "Well...it doesn't matter to me, either, KP, monkey or not, you and I can still have fun together. Even if your not in there, I'll still stick with you."

X X X X

_Ron, I'm a monkey! I'm in here! Help me, Help me, Help me, helpme, helpme, helpmehelpmehelpme..._


	3. Chapter 2: Facing the Fam

**A/N** Not much to add here, only that there's a little more from Kim's perspective this time around.

Plus a thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, as well as Eddy13 for beta checking this story, and helping me keep things on track._**  
**_

* * *

_**Kim Possible: A Monkey's Tail  
**_

_**Chapter 2: Facing The Fam'**_

* * *

_Okay, face it, Possible, you are a tree swinging freak of nature._

The monkey that was Kim Possible followed Ron dutifully, while the person that was Kim Possible was locked inside the animal's body-able to hear, and see everything, but unable to affect the monkey that was her cage. There had been a few minutes of total, sheer panic after Kim realized what had happened; and while she was not okay with her sitch, she was no longer quite as freaked out as she had been.

_Okay, based on what Ron and Wade said, I'm going to be a monkey for the foreseeable future. This won't be so bad, I mean, it's not like I have to got to school...I guess that I could think about it as a break of sorts; now I don't have to worry about the newspaper, or the cheer squad, or the yearbook, or any of the other dozens of tasks I have to do. I just get to relax here, in this itchy monkey body until they get things figure out._

This lasted all of about five minutes.

_I'm soooo not going to make it. I can't do this, I have to be doing something. Helping someone, talking to Ron, working with Wade, something. I can't just sit by and let them do all this themselves, there has to be something I can do. I'm not cut out for relaxing!_

Kim focused on the monkey, trying her best to move one of the animal's arms or legs, anything to show that she had some control. She thought about how she would normally move her arms, or even her hands, and fingers, but she got nothing. All she got for her trouble was a twitchy tail. Inwardly, she frowned; she should be able to tell her body what to do, but nothing was happened. It was like she was an observer in her own body.

_Oookay, that's not going to work. So, I'm guess I'm just stuck in here, until they get me out. I have to do something, though, I can't just not do anything. Well, since there's not a whole lot I can do, I guess I'll try and figure out if I can control this monkey, maybe with some more practice..._

As Kim devoted herself to her task, she strained, focusing all her energy on taking control of her sitch, doing something to help herself. Finally, she relaxed, realizing that she was getting nowhere, and all she was doing was making herself more and more upset. She frowned, inwardly, as she realized that even if she couldn't control her body, something seemed to be. As her struggles diminished, she was able to slowly come to grips with the fact that there was some sort of monkey controlling her actions. It wasn't her, and she realized that she was just along for the ride.

Kim looked out through the monkey's eyes, and determined that she was on her way home; and as she fought the monkey less, she was able to see and feel more, to the point that she realized that she was holding Ron's hand. She tried to will the monkey to look at Ron, or squeeze his hand, something, anything, but nothing happened. Finally, frustrated, she let loose a scream in her head; this did nothing but make her feel slightly better. Inwardly, she took a deep breath, and instead concentrated on Ron's hand in hers.

She could feel Ron's hand in hers, and the comfort it brought her was enough to force her to relax. It didn't matter what she could or couldn't do with the monkey; as long as Ron was with her, she knew that she could do anything. She smiled to herself, thinking about what he had said about his little monkey friend...about Chippy. While she was a little tweaked that he had thought she was Kim, at the same time, it made her realize, again, just how great a friend Ron was.

Monkeys, apes, it didn't matter-Ron was totally terrified of them all, and she knew how much courage it had taken him to befriend the monkey that he thought was her. Really, it just went to show how much he cared about her-best friends forever, monkey or not. He would face his fears, just to be with her. _It's really sorta sweet. _

As she smiled, Kim squeezed Ron's hand.

X X X X

Ron gulped, and looked at the door that seemed to be looming in front of him. There wasn't anything different about the door from the last hundred times that he'd walked in, but somehow this time it seemed much more ominous. The normally cheerful cherry red that accentuated the Possible's front door now seemed to be a dark crimson, a blood red that spoke to him of a dire future when Mr. Dr Possible learned what had happened to his daughter.

To be fair, Ron wasn't really afraid of Kim's dad; actually, he liked him a lot-he probably had one of the coolest jobs ever, after all. Nothing, however, could have prepared Ron for a situation like this-and how do you even start the discussion? _Gee, Mr Dr P, hi, is Mrs Dr P home? What, oh, no reason, your daughter fought Monkey Fist, won the day, you know-the usual. Did I mention that she got turned into a monkey?_

Just as he was getting ready to bolt down the road in terror, he felt something squeeze his hand, and he looked down, spotting Kim looking up at him, her hairy hand gripping his, trying to pass on some comfort. He blinked, twice, getting his mind back in gear, then steeled himself. "You're right, KP, I can do this, I'll just go right in and tell them, and they'll know what to do, they can help." Taking a deep breath, he pushed in through the door.

"Ronald, good to see you. Is that Kimmie-cub with you?" Mr. Dr Possible's face was hidden behind a small portable tablet, and he really wasn't focusing on the two that had come in. He was ready to go back to his reading, but he paused, as a parental sense in the back of his mind started tingling.

"Um...yeah, kinda." Ron felt Kim tug away from him, and reached for her, but she was faster than she looked. She quickly clambered up onto the table in front of her father, staring at him, her face inches away from the upheld tablet separating them.

Mr. Dr Possible's tingling sense had quickly turned into a full blown warning; it got even louder when he heard something climb up onto the kitchen table in front of him. With no small amount of trepidation, he lowered the tablet to the table, revealing the large, furry monkey in front of him. Kim chose that opportunity to launch herself forward in a gripping hug that pushed her father backwards against the seat. The adult looked over the top of her head to catch Ron's eyes. "Ronald, care to explain?"

"Kim's a monkey!"

Slowly pushing her away, Mr Dr P stood, then looked at his daughter. "I can see that, Ronald, care to explain what happened?"

The teen grinned sheepishly, then explained what had happened, starting from the Monkey King amulet all the way to the fight in the school gym. Kim's father listened with interest, sitting next to Kim at the table, shooting occasional glances her way. Finally, as Ron finished, he chuckled lightly.

"Well, Monkey amulets and monkey tattoos-we certainly did things differently in my day." Ron felt like rolling his eyes, but didn't; this seemed to be going better than he had thought.

"Who's getting a monkey tattoo? Ron, I thought you hated monkeys." Kim's mother came into the room through the side door that led to the garage. She paused halfway in as she caught sight of what was sitting at the dinner table. "Something tells me I'm not getting that relaxing evening I was hoping for."

Again Ron gulped, then slowly explained things again to the second Possible parent. She looked at Ron, and suddenly things seemed to make a lot more sense. "Is that what you were trying to tell me earlier today, when you talking about Kim-you were going to tell me she was a monkey?"

"Yes, only it really wasn't Kim-only now it is, so I guess this time I am telling you about it." The adult rolled her eyes, then moved over to the monkey, pulling out a few medical instruments. As certain as she was that Ron was telling the truth, she wanted to get her own facts and opinions about the situation-and for that, she needed to examine Kim.

She stepped closer and brought out her small penlight, flipping it on and pointing it at Kim. To her surprise, the monkey screeched, unsure what the red head was doing. Kim backed away, the monkey's actions frantic, something about the instruments looking diabolical in her mind. Instinctively, Ron moved forward and started talking to the monkey, cooing and whispering to her softly, quickly regaining Kim's trust. He sat down in the booth, and Kim carefully climbed into his lap as he started to stroke her fur, helping to ease her.

Ann chuckled uneasily. "I'd say that's Kimmie all right, she's never liked my penlight." The doctor quickly put it away, then moved up to the blond teen and monkey. Ron felt his best friend tense up against him, and with some more soft words, he got her to relax, until Ann could get close enough to do her inspection. The doctor chose not to use any of her devices this time, instead using her touch, gliding her hands over the monkey softly. Finally she stepped back, then sat over near her husband.

"Well, she seems to like you the best, Ronald." Ann looked at the teen, and smiled at him. "Why don't you take care of her until Wade can figure out how to change her back. She seems to be much more relaxed with you; besides, you took care of that other monkey easily enough, this should be no challenge."

"But...but what about..." Ron stood stock still. He had sort of expected them to be supportive, but he had never dreamed that they would have him take care of Kim while she was a monkey. "I mean, this is your daughter, shouldn't you do something?"

Mr Dr Possible waved his hand in the air. "I've said it before, Ronald, Kim's mother and I work in science, not mad science; mystical monkey artifacts are way out of our skill set, too. Wade's got the best chance at figuring this out, especially since he's already working on it, and he knows who to contact if he needs to. And as for you..." He shrugged. "There's no one else I trust more to watch my daughter than you. Besides, you already took care of that other monkey, so you should have a much better idea of what Kim needs that we would."

Ann reached across the table gripping the teen's hand her left, and the monkey's hand with her right. "We'll help you in any way you need, Ron, but James is right, you're the best man for the job." She stood, then moved around the counter to the refrigerator. "Now, why don't you two kids go watch TV or something, while I cook dinner." She quickly got them to stand, then shooed them out of the kitchen.

Ron bit his lip, then looked down at his best friend in her simian form. "Right...TV."

X X X X

Ron held Kim's hand tightly, gently coaxing the small monkey to join him on the couch, and she quickly figured out what he wanted, hopping up next to him. Ron looked over at her, watching her out of the side of his eye, hoping that she wouldn't notice the attention that he was giving her. Fortunately, the monkey seemed much more interested in watching the flashing lights on the screen. The blond teen gave his best friend one more sidelong glance, before looking forwards at the TV, grabbing a remote to work the controls.

The teen idly started flipping through channels, paying no attention to what was on, but thinking about Kim, instead. He felt really bad that he hadn't realized that Chippy wasn't Kim. Really, what kind of friend could he call himself that he didn't realize his best friend wasn't herself? He should have known instantly that other monkey wasn't really her-like she said, Kim wouldn't be caught dead in one of her Nana's sundressed-they were a fashion nightmare, and even being in the same room as one of the dresses was enough to make Kim shudder.

He shook his head, mumbling to himself. This was Kim Possible he was talking about, after all, it wasn't like she would suddenly act completely different, even if she was a monkey. As his thoughts drifted back to taking care of Chippy, he suddenly had a horrific thought.

The monkey, despite being an animal, had for all the world reminded him of some of the babysitting stories that she had told him. He figured that the monkey had been acting like a five or six year old. As he considered this, he started to remember what Kim was like when they were both that age. He shuddered as he remembered some of Kim's more daring adventures, whenever they had been babysat together for one reason or another. The young girl had been nothing if not energetic, running her babysitters nearly mad. He realized that now _he_ was the babysitter, and felt a sudden surge of fear. Ron slowly turned his head to the side to look for Kim, already knowing what he would see.

Kim was gone.

Ron frantically jumped to his feet, looking around wildly, before realizing that if Kim had gone out the front door he would have heard it; and if she had gone into the kitchen or upstairs her parents would have seen her. That left only the backyard. The teen quickly moved to the backdoor, walking outside. The blond felt his gaze drawn upwards, only to feel his heart leap into his throat.

X X X X

As Kim watched her mother shoo them out of the kitchen, she felt Ron grab her hand and tug her forward into the living room. The monkeyed teem followed Ron over to the couch, quickly hopping up beside him.

Initially, the monkey found the swirling colors and loud sounds from the TV to be interesting, but as Kim watched what was going on, she soon lost interest. Whether by design or accident, Ron had chosen to watch a GWA wrestling match, totally uninteresting to Kim. She frowned inside her monkey prison, bored out of her mind. To her surprise, she felt the monkey, once enamored with the light from the TV, lose her interest as well. Kim nodded to herself, wondering what else she could do, and felt the monkey take the feeling as a suggestion, quickly hopping up and going to the backdoor.

The monkey easily moved outside, looking around all of the grass, trees, and other fun stuff in the backyard. Kim just tried to relax and let the monkey do whatever it was going to do-she was sort of tired from trying to force the monkey to react as she wanted, and realized that maybe this would give her a chance to learn how the monkey would move and do things. The monkey looked around, and Kim joined her eyes to the hunt, soon, irrationally getting interested in the search. She felt almost giddy as she thought back to some of the events of her younger days; she realized that something about this monkey made her feel that way again. A small part of Kim's mind, not seduced by the feelings, realized that the monkey was, in essence, like a six year old in terms of development. As she thought about this, she realized it wasn't that surprising that the monkey would act sort of like she was at the same age-she _was_ the monkey after all.

The monkey's curiosity got the better of Kim for a moment as she looked around, noting a number of different trees that would be good to climb, getting her off the ground into a higher place. Kim, as well, thought it would be fun to climb a tree-while she climbed trees all the time in rescue missions and fighting villains, a relaxing climb up a normal tree was something that she hadn't done in a long time-too long. She furrowed her brow as she looked for a suitable tree to climb, and as the monkey was searching, it suddenly stopped, looking at one particular tree.

As the monkey moved forward its attention drawn to the tree, Kim felt her own curiosity joining it, and she hesitantly reached up towards one of the lower branches, before she remembered that she couldn't actually make the monkey do anything. To her surprise, she realized that the monkey's hand had gone up when she had commanded it to, and she focused, trying to move the hand around. She realized that the harder she was focusing on making the monkey do something, the harder it was to get it to move. In her mind, she breathed out, releasing all her pent up frustrations, then, much calmer, she went through the motions again.

This time she felt her control over the monkey, and realize that she was actually making it move. Elated, she tried to pull her hand back and turn around, move the monkey form, and it did react...sort of. Instead of the hopping and jumping, clambering movements that she had seen Monkey Fists monkeys do, all she got for her trouble was a disjointed stumbling that left her on her back as she fell over. She frowned, realizing that her actions felt muddled and her arms heavy in the movement. She turned back around slowly, then looked up into the tree, spotting the shiny object again.

Kim's curiosity came to the forefront again, and she hesitantly reached a hand upwards, intent on grabbing the tree branch above her. To her surprise, there was no confusion or muddled movements this time, as she reached further up, she felt herself gain more confidence as she moved, soon making her way to the top of the tree and the shiny object. The rational part of Kim's brain recognized the object in the tree as a remote control helicopter her brothers had; the monkey part of Kim reached out and grabbed the object in her hands, studying it carefully, attempting to determine if it was food, or something to play with.

As the monkey was analyzing the object, Kim was analyzing her recent actions. She came to the realization that she had easier control of the monkey when the creature wanted to do something, and she tried to help it along. The monkey hadn't wanted to move around, but had wanted to climb the tree-as soon as Kim had devoted her actions to a similar course, meshing her emotions and feelings with the monkey's, she had been able to assert her control.

Frowning inwardly, Kim realized that while this wasn't great, it was definitely better than what she had originally feared; she had some semblance of control, at least, more if she was able to let herself relax and just go along with things, instead of trying to force her own actions on the situation, as she usually did. She looked down at the small helicopter in her hands, then screeched back in surprise as the rotor on the top began spinning rapidly, the whirling sound startling her.

Kim lost the grip on the branch under her feet, and met only empty air. She spun backwards, feeling the monkey try and recover, but she quickly realized that she was at the edge of the tree, and there were no branches close enough; even a last ditched tail grab wasn't enough to save her. The motion caused her to spin end over end, and she watched as the ground got closer with every spiral until she knew she was going to hit. Kim and the monkey closed their eyes tightly.

A jarring impact let Kim know that she had hit the ground; to her surprise, the impact wasn't as hard as she had expected. She slowly peaked open one eye, and spotted some reddish cloth underneath her. As she finally opened her eyes the rest of the way, she realized that she was on a very familiar, reclined person. The monkey cocked her head, perplexed, and turned to look the other direction, quickly spotting Ron's wincing face. The monkey needed no prompting from Kim to hop off of Ron, and she quickly moved forward to peer closely at his face.

_Oh no! Ron, Ron, are you okay? I-I'm so sorry, I landed on you, didn't I? But, the way you're spread out, it's like you dived across the ground... _Her eyes went wide. _You saved me, didn't you, catching me as I fell, this wasn't an accident at all. _Almost unconsciously, Kim began chittering in a comforting manner, placing her hands against his back and carefully helping him to sit up. She gave her best happy monkey smile.

Ron wheezed at her. "K...KP, something tells me that taking care of Chippy is going to be a walk in the park compared to taking care of you."


	4. Chapter 3: Monkeying Around

**A/N **Actually, I don't have much to add here.

Thanks to Eddy13 for beta reading, and everyone who has read and reviewed.**  
**

* * *

_**Kim Possible: A Monkey's Tail**_

_**Chapter 3: Monkeying Around**_

* * *

The blond teen let Kim help him up, and he stood, looking around, then up into the tree she had recently climbed. As he looked up, he spotted something in the air, and after a few seconds of thought, he recognized it as a small helicopter that Kim's twin brothers had retrofitted; the helicopter had gotten stuck up in the tree a few weeks ago when it lost power. Rather than do the obvious thing of trying to climb up and get it, they had spent the last few weeks perfecting a microwave power distribution dish, with the intent of recharging the helicopter and flying it out of the tree.

Ron turned his head as he heard the back door open and close behind him, and as he spun, he spotted the twin terrors racing across the yard, intent on spotting and directing the helicopter. Jim lowered his eyes for a second to see where he was going, only to spot a monkey in the backyard, giving him a decidedly dark look. He stopped instantly, and his brother, still focused on the high flying device, plowed into his back, knocking them both over.

They both rolled to a stop in front of Kim and Ron, Tim upside down at Kim's feet; he realized what had caught his brother's attention. He was quickly back on his feet, his brother joining him as they looked at the two figures.

"Um, Ron..." One started.

"...what's with the monkey?" The other finished with a frown, their helicopter forgotten for the moment.

Ron just shook his head. "It's, I mean, she's not just a monkey, she's Kim." He watched the twins look at each other, incredulously, then back to him. "Well, she is." He quickly explained what was going on. After he had finished, the two twins walked over near Kim, bracketing her on either side.

"So this hairy monkey..."

"...is really out sister?" Tim reached out and poked the monkey. She spun, eyes dark, and launched herself at him. The twin yelped and backpedaled, falling onto his back; Jim instantly moved forwards to help his brother, only for Kim to turn her ire at him, as well, soon dropping her other brother onto his back as well. She perched on his chest, her angry glare making the boy squirm under her. The twins looked at each other and spoke together.

"I guess it really is her."

The two boys, with a little help from Ron, were able to get up and away from the irritated monkey; they hesitated only slightly, and quickly left, making their way upstairs, their remote control helicopter grabbed quickly, but discarded as soon as they reached their room. They had a much more interesting subject to deal with now.

Tim looked at his brother. "Operation spot the monkey?"

The other twin nodded back. "Hicka-bicka-boo..."

"Hoo-Sha."

X X X X

Ron looked down at Kim, a slight frown on his face, thinking of the tweebs. "What was that all about?"

The monkey shrugged up at him; Kim had long ago given up on figuring out her twin brothers. They had a tendency to do crazy things with just the smallest of prompting, working on something that seemed to have nothing to do with anything. They often got ideas from the bizarrest of places, and Kim was not looking forward to finding out what they were working on now. Shaking off the question, Ron reached down for Kim's hand, and she grabbed it back, looking at him expectantly.

After a final look around the backyard, Ron tugged her inside, making his way back to the living room. He had almost made it to the couch when Kim's mother stuck her head out of the kitchen, spotting the two coming back inside. She frowned for a second, wondering where they had gone, but didn't give it much thought-it wasn't like she had told them they had to stay inside the living room. She motioned then in, telling them that dinner was ready; she walked out past Kim and Ron, and called upstairs to her younger twin sons.

Anne got no response, so she figured that they couldn't hear her over one of their experiments. She walked over to the staircase, climbing it carefully, in case one of the twin's inventions was off its leash. A few seconds later she was at their door; she knocked on it loudly, and to her relief, Tim answered the door, no crazy machine in sight.

"Dinner's ready," she announced, trying to see inside the room at what the other twin was working on. Unfortunately, from her angle, she couldn't see anything. Tim looked at her with a completely innocent face, then turned and called his brother over. A few seconds later Jim joined his brother, and they both quickly slipped out of the room, past their mother, making their way down to the kitchen. After a seconds hesitation, and a frown, Anne followed them down.

As she reached the door to kitchen, she spotted her sons standing at the entrance, looking in to the kitchen. Anne made her way over and stopped just behind them, looking in, quickly figuring out why they were standing stock still.

Ron was standing in the middle of the floor, a bowl on his head, trying to coax an unhappy Kim the monkey down from the top of the refrigerator. Her husband was sitting oblivious at the table, a tablet held in front of his face as he continued his work, waiting for the rest of the family to arrive before eating. As her eyes drifted to the table, she forced down an urge to shriek as she realized that two of her plates were broken, and the bowl holding the spaghetti had been tipped over, spilling some of its contents. Fortunately, as part of her training as a doctor, she was quickly able to analyze a situation and respond, instead of losing her cool.

She moved forward smoothly, tipping the bowl back correctly and shoveling the spaghetti back inside-the table was now a mess, but the food should still be fine. She grabbed a rag and cleaned the table, setting things back up correctly, then scooping the broken plate pieces off into the trash. Finally she turned and looked over at the refrigerator, where Ron was still trying to get Kim down. The teen looked back to his best friend's mother, an exasperated look covering his face.

"I gave her a banana, but she climbed up there." He frowned. "I guess she must have felt safer up on top of the refrigerator." He shook his head momentarily, then reached out onto the counter to grab the third banana that he had swiped from the kitchen table after Kim had stolen the first two. After snatching up the bananas, she had scrambled across the counter, knocking over the spaghetti and breaking the plates, before she had tossed the bowl on Ron's head, in a slightly playful manner, almost like it was a game. Now she was glaring down at him as he refused to give her the last banana.

"Come on, KP, don't be an evil monkey." That statement seemed to cause a change in the transformed teen, and she guiltily got down, looking up at him in an apologetic manner. Her eyes seemed to plead with him, and he instantly melted, giving her the last banana. With a happy chitter she swiped it up, then wrapped her arms around him and climbed up his side, grinning. Ron sighed, then moved back over to the counter, sitting down to eat like nothing had happened, taking a seat on the outside of the table.

Anne took a deep breath and motioned her younger kids on the inside of the table. They quickly complied, still watching Kim warily. As the adult joined her family at the table, she couldn't help but sigh, realizing that no matter how odd these events were, there were still normal happenstance for the Possible family. She dished out the food, wondering if that was going to be the extent of her excitement for the evening. Fortunately, it was.

X X X X

Ron, on the other hand, still had some excitement left. After realizing that it probably wasn't a good idea to keep Kim inside all this time, he decided to take her back out into the backyard, and watched as she climbed first one tree, then another, making a game of moving between the branches. Ron had called up to her repeatedly to be careful, but she was a monkey after all, so she was relatively safe in her actions. Finally deciding that maybe it would be better to just sit and watch her, he had taken a seat in the middle of the grass, just watching his friend.

Unfortunately for him, in doing so, he basically stopped playing with Kim. The monkey frowned, realizing that her play-buddy was no longer after her. She frowned and considered, then staggered around in the tree, acting like she was getting ready to fall. Ron, in terror, jumped up and raced over to be underneath her. She chittered down at him, quickly catching herself, holding position just above his head. As soon as he had returned to the center to sit down, she performed her actions again. He dashed over again, trying to watch her and catch her if she fell. She again caught herself and chittered down at him. With narrowed eyes, he glared at her, then went to sit back down, no longer interested in her games.

The monkey, perhaps realizing that she had gone too far, climbed down, then slowly walked over to her friend. He kept his back to her, and she crooned at him, a low sound, unsure about his actions. She crept over, then hesitantly reached out. Ron turned and let loose a small yell, startling Kim, then he attacked, doing his best to wrestle the monkey. Kim shrieked in surprise, then quickly got a hang of the game, wrestling back against Ron.

The two went rolling across the ground, before Kim finally pinned her friend against the ground. She gave him a toothy grin.

"Aww, come on, I can't even beat you when you're a monkey!"

After a few seconds, Kim let him up, and he turned, flopping over on his back, breathing heavily. Kim joined him on her back, looking up at the sky with him.

X X X X

Kim looked over at her best friend, across the grass they were laying on. She considered him carefully, thinking about what had just happened, first with supper, then here, outside. Inwardly, she winced.

_Sorry, Ron, I don't know what came over me. I guess I just sorta let the monkey take over, and really didn't try to stop anything it was doing. _She grinned mischievously. _I have to admit, though, it was kinda fun._

She laid back again. _I guess I just got carried away, it's sort of fun to play like this, though, we don't do it as often as we used to. Too busy with school and missions and stuff. I wish we could do stuff like this more, we used to climb trees and play in the backyard all the time. _An evil smirk. _Of course, I do know that you _are_ still ticklish..._

Kim slowly sat up, the monkey providing her no conflict. Since it was still in a playful mood, the teen was easily able to command the monkey, and she turned, carefully moving towards Ron, then dived forward, starting the next wrestling match. This time she went for one spot after another, causing her best friend to writhe and twist on the ground as she tickled him. She finally pinned him good, smirking as she felt him squirm underneath her. He gave her a wicked grin, then rolled abruptly to the side, flipping her off; he then launched his own counter attack, and soon the monkey was the one making all the noise.

Kim twisted and chittered under him, finally reaching up to push him off, then turning and dashing sideways, until she got near a tree to climb. Within a few seconds she was up in the branches, and to her surprise, Ron was still behind her. The teen-in-a-monkey paused long enough to make sure that he was still with her, then continued her ascent. Inwardly, she was exhilarated and almost giddy.

_Come on, Ron, higher, follow me! _Kim kept her movements up, every few branches stopping and looking back. Every time she realized that Ron was right there, she kept moving. Finally she reached an upper branch and paused, nestling her body in the crux between two branches, she paused as she watched her friend climb up to her, then reach a hand out and snap in around her leg.

"Gotcha!" Ron smirked and tagged her, then spun in place and started back down the tree, away from her, making it a game of tag. Instantly Kim knew what he was doing and used the monkey to her full advantage. She slipped down some of the inner branches, launching herself down and around, quickly catching him off guard. She twirled around and brought her feet against his chest playfully, pressing him against another set of branches. She sat on his chest.

_Now you're it! _Happily Kim chittered at him, making her way back out in the thick branches, all thoughts of her predicament gone. All that mattered to her right now was that she was playing with her best friend. That was enough for the moment.

X X X X

Later that evening, after spending most of the night constantly watching Kim, Ron fell into the guest bed, completely exhausted. He closed his eyes instantly, feeling his body starting to drift off, before he heard a curious sounding noise to his side. He rolled over just enough to look over his pillow, spotting a furry face. Under normal circumstances he would have freaked out, but he was just too tired to react. Instead, he used what little energy he had left to sit up and look at his best friend turned monkey.

"KP, it's bed time-you know, nighty night?" He pantomimed sleeping. The monkey cocked her head at him, mimicking his movements, smiling and chittering at him, before she reached out and grabbed his hands. "No, no, not a game, not a game!" Ron pulled his hands back quickly; Kim, hurt, turned away from him and perched on the end of the bed, pouting.

"Aww, I'm sorry." Ron reached over and rubbed a hand down her back; she made an almost purring noise. He finally leaned up enough to really look at her, and she turned to watch him back. "I know we had a lot of fun tonight, Kim, but we've got school tomorrow." She looked down for a moment, the monkey considering his words. Even though the animal didn't understand, she still trusted Ron, and nodded back, quickly moving to the end of the bed. After playing with the sheets for a moment, she laid her head down, and almost instantly fell asleep.

The blond teen laid back in surprise, his eyes wide for a second. Finally Ron gave one last look down to the end of his bed, seeing Kim curled up, her breathing deep and regular. He was always surprised at how she was able to fall asleep so easily, especially when you considered how much energy she had. He shifted carefully, rolling on his side, but she didn't wake; he watched her eyes furrow slightly, but then relax. As he closed his own eyes, feeling his body start to drift to sleep, he couldn't help but think about Kim, just a few hours before, as she had been changed into the monkey. As he fell asleep, his last thought was of a pair of emerald green eyes, wide with fear.


	5. Chapter 4: A New Fear

**A/N **Thanks for those who have read and reviewed, and to Eddy 13 for beta reading._**  
**_

* * *

_**Kim Possible: A Monkey's Tail**_

_**Chapter 4: A New Fear**_

* * *

When Ron woke the next morning, it was to the combined sounds of monkey and mole rat chitters. He blinkily sat up, spotting the monkey sitting at the end of the bed, frantically waving her hands around, back and forth through the air. The teen almost freaked out, wondering first of all what a monkey was doing in his room. As his mind cleared, though, he realized that he wasn't in his room-and that wasn't just a monkey, but his best friend. He focused and finally got a clearer picture, realizing that he was seeing a small pink figure dashing all through the hairy mass that was Kim's fur.

The blond couldn't help but stare as he realized that Rufus was playing with Kim. Generally when morning rolled around, it was almost impossible to get his little buddy up and about-mole rats slept a lot, after all. For some reason, though, Rufus was wide awake this morning, dashing all around Kim, looking like they were playing some game of 'catch the mole rat.' Finally the monkey snapped her hands down quickly and grabbed the pink rodent, lifting him off of her and holding him to her face. She chittered at him, out of breath, then sat him down next to her.

After touching down, Rufus gave a little mole rat grin, then turned on the bed, spotting Ron sitting up and awake. He turned his head up to Kim and motioned, and the monkey turned as well, looking expectantly. Her eyes widened as she realized that her other play buddy was awake, and she launched herself over the bed in a crushing hug, before moving to the edge and trying to get him out of bed. With a half-hearted grumble, Ron rolled over in the sheets, knowing that since Kim knew he was awake, he wasn't going to get anymore sleep-besides, he had school and needed to get ready.

Kim, realizing that he was getting up, jumped off the bed and raced out of the guest room; Rufus gave a last quick look to Ron and scampered after her, leaving the teen alone to change and get ready. He sighed, then tried to get out of bed, not realizing that sometime during the night, the sheets had gotten twisted. As he turned and leaned forwards, his feet got hung up in the bed, and he fell out, face planting with a thud.

Instantly Kim was back in the room, cooing over him, concerned. She reached her hands down and grabbed the covers, tugging and yanking, before spinning Ron around twice as the sheets unraveled. She chittered joyously, threw the covers back on the bed, and left again, leaving a thoroughly surprised Ron sitting on the floor, his head spinning after the treatment. He closed his eyes and mumbled to himself.

"She's not trying to kill me, she's not trying to kill me, she's not trying to kill me..."

X X X X

Just over an hour later, Ron was walking down the sidewalk, a still happy Kim the monkey chittering at his side. He had spend the night at the Possible's house, figuring that it would be easier than taking Kim back to his house, or leaving her alone with her parents and the tweebs; this meant that he had been able to eat with Kim's family again, which had helped to relax the monkey, and make Ron himself feel better about the day.

He looked down at Kim, feeling a twang of guilt; with the way she had been acting, and the fun they had been having, it had almost been easy to forget that Kim was actually somewhere inside that monkey, unable to do or see anything. He knew it was probably very hard on her, since he knew that she always like to be in control at all times; that's why he planned on devoting as much time to her as he could, making her feel like they were doing normal things, instead of treating her any differently.

The teen reached a hand down to the side, and Kim was quick to grab it, picking her pace up slightly so that she was pulling him along. Ron quickened his steps, until they were moving rapidly, and in no time they were almost at school. The last block before they reached the school, the blond was surprised to see one of his friends walking-or rather rolling-up to him.

"Hey, Ron..." Felix paused as his mind comprehended what he was seeing. "...um, what's with the monkey?"

The teen looked down, meeting the monkey's eyes. She blinked and cocked her head at him, then looked over at Felix in the wheelchair. She cooed, interested, keeping her body motionless, still not entirely sure about the person that had just joined them. By his tone, the transformed teen quickly realized that he was friendly-so, with nary a thought, she climbed up into Felix lap, realizing she could get a free ride. She spun in the seat and smirked at Ron.

Her best friend sighed. "Felix, you remember Kim, right..."

X X X X

It had taken most of the time before school to explain things-first to Felix, who had been mostly understanding, then to Monique, who had been completely incredulous, and finally to Mr Barkin, who said that she could come to class, but "...Monkey or not, she still has to do her homework." Ron was understandably tired by the start of the first period, and he still had to watch Kim, too. Fortunately for Ron's sanity, Kim was surprisingly well behaved the first two periods. Of course, this may have had something to do with the imposing figure of Mr Barkin lecturing from the front of the class, his military bearing warning Kim not to try anything. For the most part, she had sat relatively quietly beside Ron, in the next desk over. The blond had slid her desk close to his, and Kim had sat next to him.

The blond had wondered at first what he should do about Kim-after the events of the previous night, he had quickly learned that she had a very short attention span. Fortunately, he had realized that since Kim, as the monkey, was acting like a small child, then maybe he could give her something that kids liked to do. The only thing he could come up with in the short time was coloring-the monkeyed teen had surprisingly taken to the activity, and was even now still scribbling on the pages as the second period neared its end.

As the bell rang, the monkey sat up, looking around, recognizing the sound after the first period. She grabbed her box of crayons and paper, giving a wide smile at Ron, waiting to go into the next room. He smiled back, grabbing her hand, leading her out into the hall. Monique was just coming out the room across the hall, and she quickly joined him, staying on the opposite side of Ron, far from the monkey. "I still don't know whether to believe this, Ron, that's really Kim?"

"What? I mean, come on, she look just like Kim." Monique quirked an eyebrow, and even the monkey looked at him quizzically. He blinked twice and shook his head. "I mean, of course she really doesn't look exactly like Kim, she's so much better looking than this monkey." Now, realizing he was referring to her, Kim made a raspberry, shaking her head at him, giving him a mock pout. He quickly backpedaled. "That's not to say that you're not good looking too...I mean, even as a monkey..." He turned to Monique, a pained expression. "...and I'm shutting up now."

With an amused smile, Monique patted his head. "Good boy." She looked down at the monkey. "I do see what you mean, though, she's got reddish orange fur and all." The dark haired girl sighed. "I guess if I pictured Kim as a monkey, this is what she'd look like. Any idea on how long this will last?"

Ron shook his head. "No, but Wade's working on it. He's so quick at things, he'll probably have something figured out by this evening. Listen, do you think-"

"No." She cut him off quickly. "She may be my best girl friend, but I know nothing about taking care of monkeys. Cheer up Ron..." She gave a wicked grin. "Now you can get over your monkey issues."

Eyes narrowed, he gave her a dark glare.

X X X X

Three periods later, Ron realized he might be getting a new fear.

Kim.

The blond shook his head lightly, slouched in his chair, a disgusted frown on his face. He stared at the doorway in front of him, feeling the hard chair underneath him; he squirmed, trying to get comfortable, finally shaking his head and looking to his side. The monkey sitting next to him had the presence of mind to look abashed, doing her best to appear small and sorry. Sighing, Ron pulled his head back, feeling it hit the wall behind him. He looked around the small waiting room, wondering how much longer it would take the vice principle to come in. As he waited for his sentencing, he could only think one thing.

_This is _so_ Kim's fault._


	6. Chapter 5: Barking Barkin

**A/N **Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, and Eddy13 for beta reading.

* * *

_**Kim Possible: A Monkey's Tail  
**_

_**Chapter 5: Barking Barkin**_

* * *

_A few minutes before Ron found himself in the vice principle's office..._

Barkin looked over the sea of kids-and one monkey-sitting before him. "All right, listen up. History time." His eyes seemed to scan the crowd as he reached for the text book, getting ready to start his lecture. He paused mid motion as he seemed to sense a disturbance in the natural order of things. The Vice Principle's gaze quickly settled on the monkey sitting next to Ron, and the teacher quickly narrowed his eyes.

"You, furry thing." He glared at the creature. "I don't like that look you're giving me."

In point of fact, Kim had actually been focused on the colorful charts behind the teacher, but at the tone, the monkey had quickly diverted its attention, staring back at the vice principle. Her stare quickly turned into a glare back, as she realized Barking was watching her. It quickly became a staring contest.

Ron looked back and forth between his friend and teacher, feeling himself start to get nervous. He leaned over, slowly, until he could talk to Kim. "Ix-Nay on the airing-stay, KP, you'll make Barkin give us a..."

"Pop Quiz everyone!" The teacher barked, inwardly grinning with glee.

"Aw, man, come on, because she was staring at you? You started it!" Ron crossed his arms.

The vice principle looked at the teen dangerously. "Stoppable, are you questioning me?" The blond quickly shook his head, gulping. "Good, because I'd hate to have to give you extra homework on top of the quiz." He finally devoted his attention back to the class. "Alright, clear your desks, and we'll get started. Remember, no talking."

While Ron and the rest of the class hastened to comply, the monkey grinned mischievously, her eyes narrowing slightly as she decided that she was going to have some fun with the stern teacher. Inwardly, Kim winced, knowing what the monkey was going to do...and realizing that she really had no way to stop it.

The quiz started quietly, each student focused on what they were doing. As Barkin passed out the last few paged, he turned, looking the class over from the back, eyeing them all to ensure that none of them were cheating, or planning to cheat. Finally satisfied, he made his way back towards the front, passing between Kim and Ron's desks. Just as soon as he passed them, the monkey made a low hooting, cooing sound, and Barkin whipped around, looking to see who was mocking him. The monkey closed her mouth quickly, grinning widely at the teacher, looking as innocent as she possibly could.

Barking grumbled, glaring at her, but after a second of hesitation, he turned back around, moving away from her. He reached his desk and sat down, pulling out some homework that he could grade while the class was taking the quiz. Every thirty seconds, with military precision, he would lift his head, scanning the room for treacherous cheaters, then go back to his grading. Kim watched him, and soon figured out his timing. The monkey grinned.

_Fthp!_ Barkin blinked and looked up, anger written on his face, the small, balled up piece of paper that had nailed him in the forehead sitting on the desk. He glared across the room, studying everyone, trying to figure out who it had been; everyone seemed to be focused on their work, however, and he decided to let it slide just this one time as he went back to grading.

The monkey frowned to herself. That hadn't been the reaction she wanted. She quickly crumpled up another sheet of paper, grinning evilly to herself as she leaned forward, chucking the next piece of paper at the vice principle. It was a very accurate toss, again aimed perfectly at his head. Only this time, his hand shot out, catching the paper tightly. He gripped it, crunching it loudly as he stood and approached the desks.

Students quickly scooted their desks away from the center of the room, and Kim and Ron were left exposed, alone. The vice principle stepped right in front of them, slamming his hands down on their separate desks. "You think that's funny, do you, monkey?" The furry creature shook her head. "No, too bad, it's hilarious. Why don't you go tell it to the principle. And then, you can explain how funny it is to me in detention!" He pointed towards the door, glaring at the monkey.

"And Stoppable, you're going too."

"What! But I..." His mouth closed with a click as he tried to stop himself, too late.

"Yep, you get detention too, for bringing that monkey in. And for arguing with me..."

"Extra homework?"

Barking gave him the three pages of work, then pointed out the door again. Ron quickly shuffled off, taking Kim in hand, doing his best to get out of there before the monkey did something else that they would regret.

X X X X

Finally, a few hours later after he was finished with the detention, Ron walked out of the school, still a little angry at Kim. The monkey must have picked up on the feelings, because she was being very well behaved. She hesitated, staying a little behind Ron, watching him stalk down the hall, lost in his thoughts. Finally gathering her courage, Kim moved forward beside Ron, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. Her best friend paused in surprise, looking down at her, still frowning.

The monkey almost flinched, but Kim held a steely grip over it, as she looked up at Ron, chittering at him, doing her best to look cute, trying to cheer him up. She tugged on his hand twice, chittering some more, giving a monkey version of the puppydog pout. While not quite as devastating as Kim's normal version, this cute attack was still enough to make Ron's anger disappear. He went down on one knee, looking at her, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Kim, you know how frustrated I get with Barkin. It's no big, I'm sorry I was angry with you, you're just acting like a monkey does." Realizing she was being forgiven, the monkey chittered again and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. The blond hugged her back, then stood up, hearing a noise as he turned.

"Ron, glad I caught you before you left." Felix wheeled up, looking at his friends. "Listen, you want to come over tonight? My mom's working late and I figured we could hang out for a couple of hours." He looked at the monkey. "I'll help you watch Kim, too, maybe give you a little break."

Ron grabbed Felix's arm, looking him dead in the eyes. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

The wheelchair bound teen blinked, looking at the smiling monkey standing next to his friend. He was afraid that before the night was over, he would know how big a deal it was.

X X X X

Ron spent almost four hours at Felix's house, and most of that time was actually spent playing games with his friend, and not watching Kim. The transformed teen was having a good time playing with some old toys that Felix had gotten out of storage. That left the two other teen a chance to relax and do pretty much whatever they wanted.

After getting trounced yet again by his friend, Ron tossed his controller onto the small table in front of him, then laid back, spread his arms wide. He groaned. "Stupid controller, never wants to work right."

Felix grinned and motioned to Rufus, watching as the mole rat took Ron's place at the controls. "Sure, it's always the controller, never the controllee." He laughed as Rufus chittered too. "Even Rufus agrees-Zombie Mayhem VI is just not your game."

Ron rolled his eyes, finally sitting up. "I can't help it that I've only played this game a few times, it's just out." He motioned with his hand to the screen. "I mean, look at how Rufus plays." Contrary to Ron's statement, the mole rat was doing much better than Ron had, at points doing even better than Felix-despite the fact he had to back flip and stretch his body just to hit certain keys. "Fine, bad example."

The blond leaned forward, swiping his hand over the controller, forcing Rufus to hop off. The mole rat stuck his tongue out at Ron, then scampered off the coffee table, down over to where Kim was playing. About the same time, Felix finished the level. He set his controller down, and looked over his best friend, who was still staring at the monkey.

"It's more than just the game isn't it?" Felix shifted in his wheelchair so he could look at his friend. "You've been really distracted tonight."

"Felix, I just..." Ron looked at Felix, then turned back towards Kim, who was now playing quietly with Rufus. For some reason that he hadn't figured out, the mole rat was hitting it off with the monkeyed Kim much better than he had with the normal one. "...what if she's this way forever? What if Wade can't figure it out? It's been almost two days!"

His wheelchair bound friend shook his head. "Ron, if anyone can figure these things out, it's Wade. But if she is stuck, that's not going to change the way you feel about her, is it?"

Kim's ears had perked up at the conversation, although neither of the teens noticed. Her hands, moving around in their game with the little mole rat, slowed as she let the words hit her. Rufus paused too, diverting his attention to the humans' conversation, as well; Kim had completely forgotten about him by this point, looking at Ron curiously, instead. She was surprised at the lengthy pause, expecting him to say something about how he was her best friend-instead, he looked as if he was contemplating something else entirely.

"Her..." Ron licked his lips, his voice barely a whisper. "Her eyes, I can't get them out of my head, that last look she gave me before she got turned into a monkey. I can't stop thinking about how terrified she was, how I failed to keep her safe, to stop what happened. I see those eyes, full of fear, and can't help but think about when those eyes are full of joy, or mischief, or even when she's narrowed them at me because I've done something annoying."

He wasn't even looking at anything now, instead focused on his memories of his best friend. "When I think of all the times we've gone to movies, or swam at the pool, or gone to the park, or any of the hundreds of activities we do together, it's her eyes that captivate me, draw me in, those expressive green emeralds that have always beckoned me, convinced me that I can do more. It's those same eyes that I see each night before bed, telling me that no matter what comes in the days ahead, she'll be there with me, helping me, just like I help her."

"When I look into those eyes, I see our past, the friendship we've forged, the good and bad times that we've shared. I remember all the times I've seen her smile reflected there, and the times that I've seen her cry, every time wishing that there was something that I could do to take away that pain. Even when she's can't keep hold of her emotions like that, letting her sadness take her, I see the strength hiding behind those eyes, ready to assert itself as soon as she regains her control."

"And sometimes, sometimes I see something else there, her future, a glimpse in her eyes that tells me the life she's living, that she is going to live will be anything but normal, and I know that she will be out there, every day, doing her best to make the world a better place for everyone." He lowered his gaze. "And...and I just hope to myself that somehow, I'm a part of that future, too."

Ron blinked, seeming to refocus his eyes back on his friend's face. Felix wasn't surprised as the revelation; even though he had only known the two for a short time, the teen had always known that there was more going on between his two friends, and this just cemented his belief that the two of them were meant to be more than 'just friends.' He had kept his mouth shut, though, knowing that it was something that the two would have to figure out on their own. Finally after a second to digest Ron's words, he nodded. "Sounds to me like it doesn't matter if she's a monkey or not, Ron, you'll just take care of her like always."

Kim, on the other hand, was completely shell-shocked. _That was the sweetest, most romantic thing I've ever heard. _The monkeyed teen sat in a dreamy haze for almost a minute before reality snapped back into place. _Wait, am I thinking that Ron is romantic? _Ron? _No, no way, he's my best friend, I mean, he can't have feelings for me like that...can he? _She looked towards her best friend, letting her gaze travel over her face as she considered him. _I guess he is kinda cute..._

_Whoa, hold on, get a hold of yourself, Possible, this is Ron we're talking about, Mr. Never-Be-Normal, I mean he keeps a mole rat in his pocket for crying out loud, he's so totally not boyfriend material._

_Sure, pumpkin, he's not at all worth your time. _Suddenly another voice entered Kim's mind, and she realized that it was her conscience, questioning her own decisions. By some wicked twist of fate, her conscience sounded like a certain green skinned villainess. _It's not like he saves your life, or goes with you on your missions, or has been your faithful sidekick for years, and your best friend since before that. No, you don't have anything in common with him._

_Besides, _the voice continued its relentless dialogue, _you heard him yourself, how he talked about your eyes, your face, the things you do. When was the last time you heard someone talk about you that way, with that much emotion, that much passion, in just describing you? Not boyfriend material... _She laughed. _Seriously, you consider Josh Mankey to be your boyfriend, or at least you want him to be, but you wouldn't consider Ron at all._

Kim fought back at the words. _Josh is golden, so totally the perfect guy for me, I mean he's sweet, kind, and Ron's just...Ron._

_'Sweet.' 'Kind.' _The voice mocked her. _You don't even know the kid. So he's a painter, big deal. Ron will fight villain with you, and you're totally comfortable around him-when was the last time you spoke a coherent sentence around Mankey? And has he ever even given any interest in you? Heck, you've never even been on a date, and you're already already dismissing Ron?_

_Josh...he's just waiting his time, waiting until he has a good chance to ask me, he's always so busy and everything, with his painting, and I'm busy with school work, it just isn't easy for the two of us to talk. And, well, he's interested in me, at least from what I've seen, and what Tara has told me._

_Right, we've got your crush on Josh talking, and hearsay from a friend. And on the other side, we have Ron, who just totally bared his heart to you without you even knowing it, telling you 'the most romantic thing you've ever heard,' and you completely dismiss him? What about the fact that he's taking care of you, even though he hates monkey, terrified of them, yet he's put all that fear behind him, just to take care of his best friend, the one person that he has shown time and again he cares about more than himself._

_Sounds to me like he's better than you deserve. _The thought came unbidden, and Kim wasn't sure whether it came from her subconscious, or something that she'd just realized herself. She quickly buried it deep, denying everything.

_No. NO! Just...just shut up, shut up! _Mercifully, the voice in her head finally quieted.

Kim looked over to the two teens, then felt herself drawn over to them; she wasn't sure whether it was her or the monkey acting, and by this point, she really didn't care. She approached slowly, hesitantly, and realized that the boys weren't paying her any attention. The monkey carefully climbed up onto the couch beside Ron, then slipped into his lap, curling up and resting her head against his chest. She felt him start under her, but he relaxed, lightly wrapping his arms around her. Kim warbled contently, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ron looked down at his transformed best friend, and realized that Felix was right. Monkey or not, human or not, it didn't change the fact that Kim was his best friend, the one person he could be totally honest with, the one person he trusted over everything. Whether Wade figured things out or not, he knew that he would never be able to abandon her, even if she was never able to return to normal.


	7. Chapter 6: Let Your Conscience

**A/N** Thanks to anyone who takes the time to read my story and review, it helps me to know what I'm doing right and wrong, and it also encourages the plot bunnies...wait, is that good?

Beta read by Eddy13_**  
**_

* * *

_**Kim Possible: A Monkey's Tail  
**_

_**Chapter 6: Let Your Conscience Be Your Guide**_

* * *

Ron spent a few more hours with Felix, Kim napping contently on his lap. Finally, as it got later in the evening, the blond teen decided to call it a night, quickly helping his friend clean up, then carefully lifting Kim into his arms. Ron felt Rufus scamper up his leg into his pocket, and with a quick nod to Felix, set out for home. He carried his friend carefully, doing his best to keep her from waking up. She had sleepily opened her eyes earlier when he had first picked her up, but at seeing Ron's face, she had lightly wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes again, drifting back off.

As he made his way to Kim's home, he thought back over the last couple of days; he was surprised that it had actually been just over a full day since her transformation-it really seemed so much longer. After yesterday spent watching and taking care of her in the evening, and today spent dealing with school issues and her extreme hyperactivity, he felt like he'd been dealing with Kim forever.

Ron quickly shook his head, trying to banish the thoughts. It wasn't right to think about taking care of Kim as a trial-any time that he spent with her was time well spent, even when she was a monkey. Just because she seemed to be much more random as a monkey didn't really change who she was. He knew that she had always been the excitable, energetic person that he was seeing now-she had just always had much more constructive uses for her actions.

As he thought over some of their more elaborate adventures as children, however, he started to wonder how their babysitters had ever survived.

X X X X

When Ron finally made it back to the Possible's home, he learned a valuable lesson about taking care of children, small pets, and transformed best friends-anytime you let them sleep during the day, they had a tendency to be awake at night.

All night.

As it rolled into the midnight hour, Ron blinked his bleary eyes at his best friend, his head slowly tilting to the side as he fought to stay awake. He was almost completely exhausted, and only the fear of disappointing Kim kept him conscious-every time he started to drift off, she would make a disapproving rumble at him, batting her eyes at him and making herself completely adorable, and each time, he would sit up straight for a few minutes, until sleep started to lull him again.

Inwardly, Kim felt terrible, realizing that she was keeping Ron awake like this; he shouldn't be punished just because she had decided to sleep during the day. She fought for control of the monkey, doing her best to try and get the creature to relax and sleep, but it was no use-nothing short of a blow to head would drop her, and she was sure Ron wouldn't do that.

Although as the night wore on, she became much less sure.

Finally, around three in the morning, her best friend couldn't take it anymore; they were in the middle of their tenth game of the night, Ron standing on his feet making motions with Kim as they played. His eyes closed, they was a brief moment of completely silence, and then he dropped forward, landing face first on the ground. The monkey jumped back in surprise, chittering frantically, wonder what had happened, if he was hurt. She rolled him over, jumping back again as he made a sort of choking snort, before settling into a light snore.

Kim rolled her eyes, and reached down for him, the monkey reacting to her actions. She was able to get Ron up into the bed with minimal trouble, from him or the monkey, and quickly tucked him in with a light blanket. Then, smiling mischievously to herself, she turned and left the room, still wide awake. While Kim wouldn't admit it, sometimes she liked to do things that she shouldn't-and probably top of that list right now was attacking the ice cream in the fridge. She slowly made her way out of Ron's guest room and past the staircase, into the kitchen. She was surprised to see her mother sitting at the table, a bowl of ice cream sitting in front of her.

The monkeyed teen paused at the doorway, giving a quiet chitter; her mom turned, startled, then smiled warmly, motioning her daughter over. Kim happily crossed the kitchen, hopping up next to her mother. Anne quickly fished out another bowl and spoon, filling the bowl with two scoops. The monkey warbled at that, but the adult shook her head. "No, two scoops is plenty." With a sigh, Kim grabbed the spoon and started eating.

After a few seconds of silence, Anne looked at her transformed daughter. "Couldn't sleep?" Kim paused and looked up, confusion written on her monkey face. Anne just smiled. "Neither could I." She leaned back, speaking more to herself than the monkey. "You really can't understand me, can you?" Taking the silence as her cue, she continued

"You two remind me so much of us." Inwardly, Kim blinked, wondering what her mother was talking about. The adult seemed to shake her head, then looked at Kim almost sadly. "You look so cute with him, you know." Kim, lost, just nodded her head at her mom's words. "He's a good guy, and once you find that good guy, that person for you, don't let them go, no matter what." The teen finally understood what her mom was saying.

Kim realized that her mom must be thinking about Josh; the teen had been talking about him a lot the last couple of days, had even brought a picture home for her mom to look at and see-it had been taken after she had worked with him and some other teens at the school, as part of her preparation for the game against the Lowerton Lemurs. She was sort of surprised her mom was talking about it now, but Kim remembered that she really hadn't given her mom a chance to talk while she was gushing all about her crush. She listened attentively now.

"Back when I was your age, Kimmie-well, I guess a little older- just starting college, I was sure I found the man for me. Oh, he was perfect, golden as you call it. Bright eyes, perfect hair, strong and athletic, he was the right guy for me. I spent nearly three weeks waiting, watching him go around campus-had no girlfriend, as near as I could tell, and finally I worked up to courage to go and talk to him."

She looked down at her daughter. "Turns out he'd been watching me, too. We hit it off right at the start- he was taking advanced reconstructive work, a year ahead of me. I was taking neurosurgery, I knew it was a perfect match. I knew that he'd caught the eye of many other people around campus, and that everyone was jealous. I thought for sure he was the perfect guy."

Her eyes darkened. "We lasted all of three days. I learned that the creep had been seeing two other women at the same time, keeping it hush-hush so that other ladies would be willing to approach him." Ann looked down at her daughter. "I was feeling pretty down about that, angry with him, but even more angry with myself. It wasn't the first time that I'd let a myself get swayed by a nice looking guy, my idea of a hottie, only to find out he was a jerk, or didn't like the same things I did."

She leaned back in her chair, a smile appearing on her face. "I wandered around the campus for a couple of hours, before leaving and walking around Middleton. Somehow I walked around in this haze and finally found myself at the park. I wasn't watching where I was going, and bumped into someone, knocked him straight to the ground. Oh, I was so embarrassed-and so was he. He'd been reading some science book, or journal or something, and hadn't been watching where he was going-he didn't realize at the time that I hadn't been watching either."

"Red faced, I reached down to help him up, apologizing the whole time. When he realized that he'd bumped into a woman, he was so flustered, he could barely get anything out-his apology came out completely backwards. It was so cute." Ann smiled, lost in thought for a moment. "I helped him pick up his science journals, discretely looking at the covers to get an idea of what type of guy he was. Rockets, black holes, time-space theorems, I quickly realized he was a geek-and a big one, too, as I looked at his rolled up sleeves, funky oversized jacket, and posture."

"Well, by this time, it was getting late-the sun had started to set, and so I apologized one more time, and turned to head back to the campus. To my surprise, and I think his, too, he asked to walk me home. I think I stuttered a little and nodded, and after shuffling things a little in his arms, he turned and started walking my back towards the dorms."

Ann idly twirled the spoon around in her empty bowl. "We had made it almost halfway back when the sky, already gray cast, started to drizzle. Oh, it wasn't much rain, barely anything to mention, but he got a startled look on his face, then shrugged out of his jacket, offering it to me. I accepted it, touched at his generosity and his gentleman attitude. For the first time I really looked at him."

"He was dressed as a typical nerd, but at the same time, there was something more about him that caught my eye. He really was sort of cute, handsome even underneath it all, but I had sworn to myself that I wouldn't just jump at someone without first getting to know them. He walked me the rest of the way home, and we talked all the way back, I don't even remember what about. It really doesn't matter, but what did matter was that I had found a friend-a good one."

The adult picked up her bowl, and Kim's, walking over to the sink to wash them out. "I guess that's why you and Ron remind me so much of your father and I. You two are such great friends, taking care of each other, helping each other out, but most of all you enjoy each other's company. That's what I learned when I first met your father."

"It's not about having some great looking, athletic, perfect guy. It's about having the perfect guy for you. I learned that you need to be friends with someone, really know them, before you can decide if they are worth dating. As I got to know your father better, we soon became friends, best friends, doing things around campus, watching movies, all sorts of activities. We spent almost three years that way, just being friends."

She finished wiping the bowl out, putting it up in the cabinet, then turning back to Kim. "That's the reason that our marriage is so strong, it was built on the friendship we'd forged even before we started dating. We were already so comfortable around each other, it didn't take long before we both realized that we had found the one for us, our soul mate." She looked away from the monkey, out towards the hall and the guest room where Ron was sleeping.

"I guess I've just always hoped that you would realize about Ron the same thing I figured out about your father. He might not be the hottest guy, or the strongest, but he will always be willing to stand by you, to support you, to...to love you, and that will always be worth so much more than looks." Ann mused on that for a second, then looked down at Kim, giving a small, sad smile. "I could never really tell you any of this, Kimmie, because I wouldn't want to influence you." She reached down and grabbed the monkey's hand, leading Kim back towards the room. "Just remember, Ron's one in a million, and the best friend you could ever have."

"You could do worse than date him."

X X X X

Kim was now more unsure than ever. _Can best friends...really date? _She blinked, laying at the bottom of the bed, looking up at Ron, sleeping. He was her best friend, and she knew that she spent a lot of time with him-in fact, she spent more time with him than she did with anyone else, even her family, or her dates. _But-that can't mean that he would make a good boyfriend, would it?_

She watched him sleep, moving occasionally in his sleep, mumbling something about 'no monkey touch.' _He is sorta cute, especially those ears-_she shook her head quickly. _No, no, this is Ron, my best friend. I totally can't be having thoughts about him like this, it's so awkward. _Awkweird_. Besides, he said it himself, best friend or not, he'd take care of me the same way, if I'm a monkey or not. _Kim relaxed in her delusions, choosing to ignore how Ron felt about her. _He wasn't saying that he likes me likes me, he was just saying that no matter what I'm like, he'll still be my friend. _

The transformed teen laid her head down, her mind and body more at peace at her realization, incorrect as it was. Still, in the back of her mind, was that lagging doubt.

_Does Ron...love me?_


	8. Chapter 7: Better Than A Boyfriend

**A/N **Thanks to Eddy13 for beta checking this story, and to everyone who takes the time to read and review.**  
**

* * *

_****__**Kim Possible: A Monkey's Tail**_

_**Chapter 7: Better Than A Boyfriend**_

* * *

Saturday. Ron woke up with a groan, wondering what mischievous things his best friend had planned for him today. His first instinct was to roll back over and go back to sleep. His second instinct was to get up and just start running, hoping that he could get away from his best friend. Finally his conscious mind won over-just barely-and he groggily got up from his bed, noting that he was alone in the room.

The next thing he noticed was that he had a sore bump on his forehead.

Wondering what had happened the night before, Ron slowly exited the guest room, making his way towards the kitchen. He had a few vague memories about the events that had transpired the previous night, and as his muddled mind slowly cleared, he suddenly became frantic.

Kim! He'd left her alone, awake last night! Who knew what had happened to her since then. The blond rushed into the kitchen, sliding to a halt on the floor as he looked around. Kim's father was sitting at the breakfast nook, a paper in hand as most mornings; her mother was working on breakfast, and by the smell Ron guessed it was pancakes. What was surprising, though, was the well behaved monkey sitting on a chair, banana in hand, eating away. The teen blinked and scratched his head, finally realizing that there was no impending doom on him, or the monkey.

"Good morning, Ronald." Mr Dr Possible spoke from behind his paper, barely budging; Ron wondered how the rocked scientist knew he was up. Shrugging slowly, the teen mumbled out his own good morning to both Possible parents, before taking his seat next to Kim. He looked over at her, and she smiled back, joyously, leaning over to give him a hug before she went back to her banana.

Anne stepped forward, placing a plate in front of the hungry teen. "So, Ron, what do you have planned for today?"

The blond blinked, looking down at the plate, then back at his friend's mother, before finally starting to eat. "Well, um, I guess we might go to the mall, we can see a movie or something, just walk around. I mean, how much trouble can we get into at the mall?"

X X X X

"Kim! Kim, KP, let go of the banana. It's not real, it's not really a banana. I'll get you a real one just as soon as we go." Ron looked up his best friend, feeling a certain amount of dread.

Yet another store at the mall that was about to ban him.

Finally making some more motions, he got his best friend's attention, and she clambered down off the large, plastic banana that made up the store's display. The blond breathed a sigh of relief as he carefully picked her up, then turned, making his way out of the store, away from the cashier who was giving him a decidedly dark stare.

Outside, Ron looked around, breathing deeply. "Okay, that could have gone better." He looked down at Kim. "Are you going to get me kicked out of every store in the mall? First the toy store, with the bouncy balls, then the bookstore and all those shelves full of books...and why exactly did you go into the music store?" He continued talking, not even noticing that Kim was no longer listening.

Instead, the monkeyed teen was focused on something entirely different. In the center of the courtyard, she spotted two people talking. Under normal circumstances, she would have paid them no more mind than anyone else at the mall; but a closer inspection revealed that one of them was her rival, Bonnie...and the other was Josh Mankey. He stare turned into a glare as she watched the evil cheerleader move in closer to her crush.

_I can't believe it! What's she saying to him? I'm sure she's up to no good, she never paid Josh any mind before I said that I liked him-she's even said herself she prefers bigger guys, sports stars, someone high on the food chain. Josh is mid range at best, not that the food chain matters to me. I can't just stand here and watch! _The monkey started growling, low, as she gave her rival the dark glare.

Ron, surprised to hear Kim growl, looked down at her, then followed her gaze. His eyes widened as he realized what his best friend was looking at. "Bonnie's making a pass as Mankey, isn't she? Well, we'll stop that, won't we Kim?" He grabbed her hand, quickly pulling her off towards the two teens; Kim just followed automatically, still surprised that her rival was trying to steal her...well, not boyfriend, but her crush.

The blond quickly sidled up between the two talking teens, butting Bonnie backwards as she gave a small exclamation of surprise. Ron presented Kim to Josh, putting a hand on her back as he spoke to the other teen. "I know that last time I said it was Kim, but it wasn't, but this time it is." He nodded downwards. "Wouldn't you rather spend some time with this lovely lady instead of that barracuda you were talking with?"

"Hey!" Bonnie snarled.

Josh looked down at the monkey, then back up to Ron. "Dude, are you trying to set me up with a monkey. Again?"

Bonnie, still angered at the earlier comment, slipped around Ron and wrapped her arms around Josh's arm, pulling him in close. Kim growled low under her breath as she saw her rival digging her claws in. Her body tensed as she glared at the brunette witch. _Better watch it, Bonnie, or this is one monkey that's going to go ape on you._

The snarky teen grin widely at Josh, winking at him like she was telling a big secret. "You know, Josh, maybe you should date the monkey." The artist looked at her like she had lost her mind. "It'll probably be a step up from dating Kim, wouldn't it?" She purred and rubbed her hands up and down his arms. "And then you can trade that ball of fur in for a real woman." She batted her eyes. "...Like me."

The teenage painter blinked twice. Bonnie, queen of the food chain, top of high school pyramid, was asking if he wanted to date her. He didn't even have to think about it, as he quickly reached over and grabbed her hand, smiling back at her. "You really want to go on a date?"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask." She beamed up at him, then looked over at Ron, who was still glaring at her. "Just tell me what you think of Kim."

Josh swallowed, looked at Ron and the monkey, then back at Bonnie. "She's a snobby, stuck up, goody two shoes glory hog, and her best friend is a loser-freak." As he spoke, there was no hesitation, and just as soon as Bonnie got the answer she wanted, she smirked, flipped her hair at the blond teen, then headed into the theater, Josh in tow.

Ron had to clench his hands to keep from charging after the two retreating teens; he may be used to people belittling and mocking him, but anytime someone said something about Kim, he couldn't stand it. He looked down at the monkey in front of him, and realized that after the outburst, she seemed smaller and more fragile than ever before. He quickly went down to one knee.

"KP...Kim, I'm sorry, I know how much you liked Josh, but he isn't worth your time, especially not if he's willing to do whatever Bonnie says." He rubbed his hands through her fur, whispering lightly, as she finally looked up at him. She leaned her body upwards and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in close, hugging her best friend tightly.

X X X X

Kim was completely devastated. Josh, she'd started to think of him as _her_ Josh, had abandoned her for that manipulative witch. She hadn't realized until now just how much she had liked Josh, just how much she had been crushing on the teen, wanting him to ask her out, or even ask him out herself, anything to go out with the golden boy. Now she knew he was nothing more than fools gold, a cheap, useless bauble.

She realized that she had never felt lower in her entire life. Being rejected like this, not just because of what happened, but because her rival had stolen him away, was a serious blow to her pride. It didn't help that she felt guilty as well, as she realized the lengths Ron had gone through, not only in supporting her, but in actively trying to help her, even though he had said more than once that he didn't like Josh. She thought about the 'hottie' and felt her heart ache.

_Why? Why is it never easy for me, getting dates, seeing people, going out with boys. Is it my freak fighting? _She shook her head as she thought back to the other boys she had dated or liked. _Maybe I just can't find the guy for me, maybe he's not even out there. _He thoughts darkened as she thought about what she had heard about some of the other boys in the school, like Bobby Johnson. _Or maybe all guys are just scum._

Kim's eyes darkened further as she shrunk in on herself. _Nobody likes me, likes me for who I am. How could I ever hope to find a guy that's willing to put up with the things that I do, all my activities, my saving the world, none of them would even put up with me, even stand to be around me. I just feel so alone, I don't know anyone worth dating. _She curled her arms inwards, almost missing Ron bending down to talk to her, whispering to her, comforting her. Kim turned her shining eyes up to look into Ron's brown eyes, as she slowly reached for him.

_Then again, maybe there is one guy that I know I can trust, one man that I know won't hurt me, that will love me for what I am. I don't need a boyfriend, or even a date._

_I just need Ron, my best friend._

* * *

**A/N **I apologize, this chapter is a little shorter than my last couple, but it's probably the most important so far. I generally write until I hit a stopping point, and this felt like a good point to end.

Well, Kim's a step closer to figuring things out, but not quite there yet. Still a few more chapters to go, though, and she's a quick learner.


	9. Chapter 8: Realizations

**A/N** Yes, another short chapter, but again, this was good ending point. Besides, the next chapter is almost twice as long.

Thanks to Eddy13 for taking the time to look these chapters over, and thanks to those who read and review.

* * *

_**Kim Possible: A Monkey's Tail  
**_

_**Chapter 8: Realizations**_

* * *

Ron was rather surprised at how clingy Kim was after the events earlier in the day. He knew that being dumped, even if they had never gone on a date, was a major blow to Kim's self esteem. Yet again, he wondered if maybe Kim actually knew what was going on, if maybe she was in there, listening and understanding everything that was said around her. He reached down to run his hand through her fur, and she looked up at him in confusion; he just smiled back down. No, he figured that she was just picking up the feeling and intents that Bonnie was putting out-with the amount of anger and sheer cunning snarkiness the evil teen exuded, it was no surprise that Kim felt bad.

He felt bad himself, and not just because of what Kim was going though, or what she would go through after she got turned back to normal. He knew that his best friend didn't deserve to be rejected like this, especially when she didn't have a chance to defend herself. Kim was always so in charge of herself, and the events around her, having something like this happen was just unthinkable to Ron.

As it was, Ron had taken the last few hours to continue their trip around the mall, visiting a number of different stores, in the hope of taking her mind off of her troubles. A visit to the candy store ended in disaster, but as Ron took Kim into some of the different stores, he was able to keep her entertained, interested in different things. Unfortunately, most of the visits ended with Ron swearing never to bring the monkey in again.

A visit to the fountain in the center of the mall was their last stop, and the monkey took straight to the water, jumping in and splashing around. Ron didn't have the heart to pull her out, instead letting her play with the water, occasionally splashing him as well, getting his clothes wet-but he didn't mind. Instead he stewed over Bonnie and Josh, thinking dark thoughts about the two. He would never understand why they always spent so much time tearing others down, instead of something, anything else they could have been doing.

Finally Kim splashed him again, and he couldn't help but smile as he looked over at her. Her fur was wet and matted almost head to toe, and sometime during her playing Rufus had leapt out to join her, swimming around in the relatively shallow water. She hopped up and down a few times, then leaned out towards Ron; the blond scooted back a bit, having an idea of what she was thinking. He was too late, though, as the monkey reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him in as well.

Ron spluttered and shook his head as the cool water splashed over him. He winced as it soaked into his clothes, and he slowly stood up, nearly drenched. The monkey just howled in laughter, her pink mole rat buddy joining in as well. The blond glared back, then quickly splashed Kim before dashing out onto the tile. The monkey's eyes widened, and she jumped out of the fountain too, taking off after him, Rufus right on her tail.

Fortunately, the mall was relatively empty at this time of the day, and there were no mall cops around to stop them, either. The monkey and mole rat chased Ron for almost half an hour, up and down stairs, from store to store, even racing down an ascending escalator in an attempt to catch him. Finally they all paused to catch their breath, just outside the movie theater.

The blond teen panted for a few minutes before calming down; as he looked at the theater, he smiled. "Hey, Kim, want to see a movie?" The monkey perked up at that, soon nodding and almost excited about it. She followed him over, joining the line waiting to get their tickets. As they stood waiting, the previous movie goers were leaving, their movies just having finished. Kim crouched and hid behind Ron as she saw two teens exiting the theater, walking just past them.

Ron paid them no mind, already having put up with as much as he could. Bonnie, perhaps sensing that she wouldn't get any reaction out of him, didn't press the issue, instead leaving with her date. As they headed out, though, she couldn't resist talking to her companion. Her voice was low, and while inaudible to Ron, it was just loud enough for Kim to make out.

"Oh look, how cute. The two of them are out on another date, just like they go to every week, and for once, Ron is the better one dressed. Oh, I bet he's enjoying having a monkey as a girlfriend now, instead of Kim." She smirked evilly. "Look at the way she's holding his leg, probably wants to stay close to her boyfriend."

Kim shrunk in on herself again, cringing at the tone. She watched her rival leave the theater, her anger nearly boiling over at the evil teen. At the same time, she couldn't help but think of her words, commenting how it was like the two were dating. She looked at Ron, hesitantly, but he seemed to have already forgotten about the other two teens, his mind already on the movie. Kim wasn't so fortunate.

_Dating? She said it was like the two of us were dating? _The teen frowned inwardly as the line slowly crept forward. She couldn't help but think back to the last few days, the things that they had done, her thoughts drifting even further back as she remembered what they did together over the last few weeks, months, and years.

Her evil conscience decided to join the debate. _Think about it, Princess, she's right you know. Sounds like you have the hots for you best friend. You know, I bet you'd love to kiss him, wouldn't you, make him your _boyfriend.

_But..but this is Ron, _Ron,_ not even the cute guys, okay, hot guys that I would love to date. I mean, I'd love to go out with a nice guy, a night on the town, have a meal, go see a movie, maybe just walk around-go on a date, it would so totally be perfect. I wouldn't want to do that with Ron._

The somewhat sinister voice of her conscience spoke again. _Right, it's not like you don't see movies with Ron, or go out and eat. Come on, Pumpkin, think about it, I mean I never figured you for a bright girl, but seriously? You're acting like you hate him, like you don't want anything to do with him-he's your best friend, isn't he? You've known him practically forever. Lets try this another way-what are you top ten favorite things to do? Fighting villains, going snowboarding, swimming, hiking, all those other activities. How many of them would your so called 'hotties' like to do? How many of those 'golden' guys have ever even left Middleton!_

_So? _Kim argued back just as vehemently. _I don't need some world traveling, perfect boyfriend. I don't need some super rich, hot date, just someone who would like me for who I am, treat me the way I like to be treated, who cares for me, is willing to just be around with me and do things that I like, that I enjoy. I don't want some snobby boy who I have nothing in common with. I want someone who will watch TV on the couch with me, or go to the movies with me, or talk to me about the different things that I do throughout the day...I want..._

An amused chuckle. _Sounds to me like you want _Ron_, princess. You want to be with someone you can be yourself with-whether that is someone to talk to you, or go on missions with...or tell you the most romantic thing that you've ever heard. You think that's it's just coincidence that you spend so much time with Ron-movies, swimming, the park, school, all your activities? Face it-what you really want is 'boring old Ron.' _

_He _is_ your 'perfect' boyfriend._

After that final announcement, the voice quieted.

Kim shook her head, still in denial. _No, Ron's not a guy, not boyfriend material, he's just my best friend, I mean I know he'll do anything for me, but he can't feel that way about me. We're just best friends! _Nothing but silence greeted her, and she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something about her words make her feel guilty, and as she considered her feelings, she knew what it was.

_Best friends? I'm saying it like it's common, like I have hundreds of best friends._

_Best friends. That's what Mom was talking about before, that Dad is her best friend. She...she tried to tell me that it's not just about dating someone, not just about going out with them, but about wanting to be with them. You date to find someone that you like, that you're comfortable with, that you want to spend your life with. It's not about going out with someone, not about the dancing, or the movies, or the meals, but about finding the one person you love, your soul mate._

_And that's Ron._

Kim's eyes widened in surprise. _I don't believe it. That's Ron. Mom was so right, it's about finding someone that you like, that you would be willing to spend the rest of your life together with, because you like spending time with them, like doing things with them. Dating, meeting guys, it's all about finding someone you love._

_I've spent almost my entire life with Ron, I can't even think of a day that he hasn't been with me...and at the same time, I can't think of what my life would be like if he wasn't there. I...I would spend the rest of my life with him, if I could, because I love being around him, being with him. _

Inwardly, she moaned. _How could I have been so stupid? Ron's always there, yet I was going out looking for someone that I wanted to date, the new hottie, some good looking guy that I really know nothing about-and he's been there the entire time, helping me, but wanting to ask me, date me himself, but too afraid to ask, too afraid that he could ruin the friendship we already had._

The teen made a vow, right there, that as soon as they figured out this monkey sitch, she would have a chat with Ron, discussing their future, how they felt about each other, and if they should date. She really hoped that he would be willing, but she didn't know how he would feel, especially if he had been hiding his feeling from her all this time.

_Or worse-he hadn't been hiding his feeling, and I've just been too blind to see what was right in front of my face. _She took a deep breath._ No, I can do this. It might be hard, and he might even say that he doesn't want to date me...but I have to take that chance. _

_Ron is worth it._

* * *

**A/N** Well, there we go, Kim's finally realized the truth. Now all that's left is getting her back to normal, and Wade's been working on that, so it shouldn't be a problem...or will it? Still three chapter to go, so this story isn't quite over yet._  
_


	10. Chapter 9: Pay No Attention

**A/N** As usual, thanks to those who have read and reviewed, and to Eddy13, who has checked this story over.**  
**

* * *

_**Kim Possible: A Monkey's Tail  
**_

_**Chapter 9: Pay No Attention to the Monkey Inside the Guest Room**_

* * *

Despite a certain amount of fear that Ron might not want to risk everything on dating, Kim's realization of her feelings helped make her feel much more free than she had the last few days, even the last few months. She realized that there had been a certain amount of uneasiness between the two teens, and only now was she recognizing it. The monkeyed teen hoped that even if they chose not to date, their friendship would be much easier after this.

As Kim felt herself finally dragged into the movie theater, then into one of the cinemas, she chittered quietly to herself following Ron down into the dark seats towards the front of the theater. The teen really didn't pay much attention throughout the movie, her mind awash in thoughts of Ron, their friendship, and what might come next. As she considered what it could mean for the two of them, she got more and more excited.

_We are best friends, and we do so much together, maybe it's natural, that we would eventually start dating. I mean, like my mom said, the person you date, that you eventually want to marry should be your best friend, someone you can talk to and be honest with about anything; and for me, that's really true about Ron. We may have disagreements or things, but we get along great, and I really can't think of what my life would be like if he wasn't around._

The monkey looked over at Ron sitting next to her, totally engrossed in the movie. She smiled to herself, looking at the big screen, only now noticing that they were watching some sort of animated film. _Look at him, he's just so full of childlike wonder. He can be so goofy, or silly, and so fun to be around, but at the same time, he can be serious about things, sometimes even more than I do. _She thought about what he had said earlier, about taking care of her, even thought she was a monkey. _He really is a great guy, even just as a friend, I can't even imagine what dating him would be like. _

The rest of the movie was spent with Kim looking at Ron, thinking about her best friend; finally the movie ended, and the blond helped his friend out of the theater, leading her back towards her parent's house. The teen took the long way back, actually surprised that he was enjoying spending time with a monkey.

Finally they reached Kim's house, and he went inside. As he entered, he called out, but heard no answer. He frowned, quickly checking the rooms, and realized that both of Kim's parents, and her twin brothers, were out of the house. The teen realized that they were out for some reason, probably taking care of their different activites-Mr and Mrs Possible with work, and the twins with some scientific project or something. He went into the kitchen, then paused, pulling out the Kimmuncator and contacting Wade.

"Wade, my man, how are things going?" The tech genius looked at Ron, a slight frown on his face. The blond immediately noticed. "No luck yet? Aww, man." He tried to hide his disappointment, and was only partially successful. He waited a beat, hesitated, and finally asked, "Um, Wade, I need an opinion."

The kid looked at Ron, waiting, and the teen continued. "I've got some schoolwork and things that I need to get done for school tomorrow, but I need to be watching Kim." The monkey looked up at him, frowning for a second. "Do you think that I could leave her alone for a little bit to work on it?" He tried to whisper. "She always kind of interrupts me."

Kim chittered indignantly, shaking her head and tsking at him. He looked abash for a second, but set his face stubbornly. "It's true, KP, you're a handful. Can you just leave me alone for an hour so I can get something done?"

Wade, after considering for a second, nodded to himself, then spoke to Ron. "Yeah, you can probably put her in a room with some toys or something, she'll stay busy. She's a monkey, it's not like she can get into a lot of trouble. I actually talked with Kim's parents earlier, and they mentioned that you needed a break. I think they might have set something up in one of the rooms."

Ron nodded and signed off, then quickly looked around, realizing that the bottom floor guest bedroom had some toys and things on the bed. He smiled at Kim, doing his best to make her go in. She did, hesitantly, unsure about the situation. The blond explained it to her the best he could, unsure if the monkey was understanding. "Listen, KP, I need to get some schoolwork done, you know?" He motioned like he was writing. "Math and stuff. Can you play in here for a while until I'm done? I'll be just out in the kitchen if you need me."

The monkey paused, looking at the bed full of toys, then nodded back at him, smiling. Ron breathed a sight of relief, and went in, checking things, before watching Kim hop up on the bed to play. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Kim, just let me finish a few things." He tossed the Kimmunicator to the side table, then backed out of the room slowly. Fortunately, Kim was already playing on the bed quietly, and he closed the door, waited a heartbeat. She seemed to be playing fine, so he left to work on his schoolwork.

X X X X

Kim sat on the bed, playing with a few of the toys, a small car, a ball, and some other odds and end things. The monkey was having a lot of fun playing with these things, and Kim was pretty much content to let it play. She didn't have anything that she wanted to do, and since Ron needed his time to work, she was more than happy to give it to him. In fact, she was actually rather proud that he was working on schoolwork, since he had procrastination tendencies.

The teen tried to her best to keep the monkey interested in things, she would occasionally influence the monkey to stand up, and move a bit, before playing with something else. Doing this, she was able to keep it busy, without letting it get bored being alone. Unfortunately, after she had done this a few times, the monkey started losing interest, and starting roaming all over the room. Kim, afraid the monkey might try and leave, looked around for something else to keep the monkey's attention.

Finally the teens eyes alighted on something that Ron had left in the room. As Kim saw the Kimmunicator sitting unattended, she moved over towards it, picking it up carefully, hitting a couple of buttons. She chittered happily as she heard the buttons make different sounds, many noises as she pushed them, making a game of it, seeing what sorts of beeps she could get it to make. The teen inside the monkey let her mind wander, figuring it was just a matter of time until Wade would figured something out to get her changed. She was still sort of in shock after her realization of her feelings for Ron, so she really wasn't paying attention to what the monkey was doing-until a certain page popped up.

Asserting some control over the monkey, Kim brought the Kimmunicator back up to her eyes, looking at the screen, her heart dropping into her stomach. She realized that the device must have been connected to Wade's work station for some reason; the last time Ron had used it, he probably hadn't cut the connection. She focused on the page, her eyes alighting on four words that seemed to burn out of the screen at her.

"Results inconclusive: Reversal Impossible."

Kim felt time stop. _Reversal...Impossible? Does that mean I'm stuck like this...forever?_ The teen felt her stomach twist on itself, and had to blink a few times. _I-I can't be a monkey, I've got a life, a family, friends, school. This so isn't fair._ The monkey, agitated, hopped up on the bed, chittering to itself at an almost frantic pace. _I'm Kim Possible, a person, a human, not some furry monkey! There has to be a way to reverse this, to fix things._

She raged at the unfairness of it all, before realization set in. _This is Wade though, he's made so many inventions, like my hair dryer grappler, and his holograms. He's done so many impossible things, like figuring out ways to keep cereal from going soggy in milk-I mean, if he can figure that out, how hard could it be to change me back?_

After a few minutes, though, her thoughts drifted in a completely new direction. _What about Ron? Oh, this is so unfair, just after I figure out that he's the one for me, that I want to try and find out if there is something between us, I learn that I'm stuck, that I'm going to live the rest of my life as a monkey. _She felt herself choke up, having to swallow hard to force the lump down in her throat. _Never to live a normal life, it's almost too much to think about. But, but I know Ron will be there for me..._

She blinked. _He's always going to be there for me, taking me around with him. He, he won't have a normal life, either. If I can't get turned back to normal, I wouldn't want Ron to spend the rest of his life taking care of me...and he would, too. _Kim felt sick to her stomach. _Ron has always said how good of friends we are, how I'm his best friend, how he'd take care of me, and he's just shown me that with what he's down the last couple of days. No matter how hard, how much trouble I make for him, he's still willing to be my best friend, willing to take care of me, even at the expense of the opinions of everyone around him._

_If I don't get changed back, I could be dragging him down for the rest of his life-he won't meet people, won't date someone, marry, have a normal life, because I'll always be there, he'd spend all his time with me, at the exclusion of everything else. _Under normal circumstances, Kim might think that she was being overly dramatic, but after what she had seen the last few days, the way Ron had treated her, and even what her mother had said, she knew the truth.

Setting the Kimmunicator back on the desk, she lightly turned around, going around the edge of the bed, then carefully moving closer to the door to the hall. She paused, listening, and realized that she couldn't hear anything. She considered for a second, and realized what she had to do. She had to leave, leave Ron, or else he would spend his life with her, taking care of her. She couldn't have that on her conscience-she realized that she cared enough about Ron, loved him enough, that she couldn't do that to him.

After checking one more time for sounds, she crossed the room quickly, reaching the window there, opening it up and slipping though. She turned, closing it so that Ron wouldn't know how she had left. She hoped that he would figure that she was still in the house somewhere. At the same time, she carefully inspected her surroundings. Surprised at the control she had over the monkey, she figured that it must have sensed her desperation, giving her much easier control; she would need it. She had to figure out a way to get somewhere that she could get away from Ron. She realized her best bet was to try and get to the airport. First, however, she would have to avoid Wade's sensor nets.

The young tech genius had often said that he had the world wired-it really wasn't an exaggeration. Kim knew of at least two dozen cameras around her house, coving every conceivable angle and view. He had designed the net to take into account cameras from businesses, and all sorts of other security systems, linking them into a central server. That was how he was able to find everything so easily-and that's how he would find Kim, just as soon as Ron had him search for her. She moved out carefully, staying out of range of the cameras she knew about.

First she jumped up into a tree in her backyard, climbing nearly two thirds of the way up, finding a place in the branches that kept her almost completely obscured from everything. Peeking out between two branches, she spotted the three cameras watching her arc of the yard; two of them pivoted, with the third holding a steady view of everything. She realized she could time her way between two of them, but the third could be a problem. She climbed back down carefully, and spotted a banana peel that she had let drop in the backyard. This gave her an idea, and she quickly picked it up, climbing back up to her perch.

From the height of the tree, she realized she had an unobstructed view of the camera; she threw it with perfect accuracy, watching as it slapped over the top and blocked its view. With barely a second of hesitation, she slipped down the branches, dashing out through area, into to the coverage gap. Now clear of Wade's first area of security, she knew that she would have to make her way as far as possible, as quickly as she could.

It took Kim nearly forty five minutes to cross town, avoiding anything that could give her location away. Soon enough, however, she was outside the entrance to the airport. Rather than try and head in the main doors, she found away to get around the last layer of security, getting inside the airport grounds. The monkey was able to move fairly easily, finding a small, unused hanger that she was able to access. Going through the doors, she paused at the entrance, before slowly entering.

_What are you doing, Possible? _Her conscience nearly gave her a start as it laid into her again. _Don't be stupid, go back to Ron. What are you thinking?_

Kim argued back just as vehemently, if a little uncertainly. _It...it'll be better for Ron this way..._

_Better? You really think this is better-running out on him, after all the things that he's done for you, all the ways that he's taken care of you?_

_I-I'm not running out on him-I'm leaving so that he can have a normal life. If I stick around, he won't have a normal life, I'll always be there, the freaky monkey, disrupting everything. He can't live that way, with an animal following him everywhere!_

_Sure, and I suppose Rufus isn't an animal. Face it, Pumpkin, you're running away because you're afraid. Afraid of what he's been saying, afraid of what he feels, and what you might or might not feel. Admit it, you're afraid that you might love Ron. You're not thinking of him, you're being selfish-again!_

_NO! No, this is for Ron, I just want him to be happy-_

_Think about it, Princess-You're what makes him happy! You think that he's just going to let you go? As long as he knows that you're alive, out there somewhere, he's going to follow you! Face it-whether you want it or not, he won't let you go!_

At this point, Kim stopped, undecided. The rational part of her brain was still demanding that she leave, that she lose herself in a jungle somewhere, anything to get away from Ron, her problems, somewhere to live out the rest of her life. A smaller, but much more powerful part of her knew that she couldn't do that, knew that Ron would follow...the same part of her that actually wanted that, that wanted to turn back. Finally, she turned back the way she had came, her decision made.

The doors closed in front of her.

Kim screeched loudly, and banged on the doors, trying to find a way to escape; she knew that why ever the entrance had been closed, it probably wasn't good. She heard a noise behind her and turned. As her eyes settled on a figure just behind her, she involuntarily took a step back, her back meeting the doors behind her.

"Hello, my little monkey friend...or should I say hello, cheerleader." Monkey Fist sneered.

X X X X

"Wade! Wade, we've got to find her!"

"I know, I know! I'm looking back over all the footage I can find for the last couple of hours-it may take a couple of minutes, we're talking hours of video."

Ron appeared to have not heard him. "Oh, this is all my fault." He moaned, then dropped his head on the table in front of him. "I'm such an idiot, I knew I should always be watching her."

"Um, Ron-it's not like you can help it when you have to take a break." Wade tried to comfort his friend.

The blond spoke stubbornly. "But I should have."

The genius rolled his eyes. "Should have what? You needed some peace, needed to get you homework done. Kim's parents understood-even Kim understood. Face it Ron, you have to leave her alone sometimes." He shrugged. "Besides, she's probably just out running around or something. She can't have gotten far." There was a beeping sound. "There, see, I'll check the results and see what we've got."

There was a surprisingly long pause. "Wade?"

Ron heard some mumbling, but his friend didn't answer. "Wade, what's going on. I know enough that when you mumble isn't a good thing. It's not a good thing, right?"

The kid squirmed in his seat. "There...um, aren't any sightings of her."

"What!" Wade flinched as the blond yelled at him-well, really not at him. As his friend looked at the Kimmunicator, the genius felt a sense of deja vu when he saw Ron's eyes-a look that was extremely similar to another member of Team Possible. "What's the sitch?"

Neither noticed the slip of the tongue. "I think Kim was able to figure out where most of the cameras and things are around Middleton-there's no way she could have moved like this without me getting some sort of sighting on her. I think...I think that she might have left on purpose."

Dry mouthed, Ron asked, "Wh-why would she do that?"

Wade winced. "I, um, haven't been totally honest with either of you, but I didn't want Kim to hear..." He took a deep breath. "I can't do it."

Ron knew how hard it was for the kid to utter those words, so he waited in silence, with growing dread. "I've looked at everything-her DNA, genetic manipulations, heck, I even called DNAmy in prison to see if she had any ideas." He bit his lip. "But...but there's no way to change her back."

"Ron, she's stuck forever."

X X X X

Ron was stricken. This couldn't happen. "No. No, I can't believe that." His eyes darkened with resolve. "And I won't accept it. We're talking about Kim Possible here-as in anything's possible for a Possible. You may not be able to change her back now, but you'll find a way, you always do."

As Wade looked through the screen, though, Ron got the sense that things were a lot worse than he thought. "You don't understand, Ron, I've checked everything-I've talked with every leading expert in the field..." The teen finally realized what was wrong with Wade-the genius had always, _always_ found a way of helping Kim or Ron, he had never failed them-and now, this time, he may have finally reached a point that he couldn't do anything, and it was tearing him apart.

Ron backed off instantly. "It's alright, Wade, I understand. Kim believes in you, and I believe in you. We know that you're doing your best, and I'm sure that you'll come up with something eventually." He took a deep breath to recenter himself. "But first, we need to focus on the problem at hand-can you find Kim?"

"I can try checking..." He paused. "Hold on a second, I just got a message from GJ." The blood drained from his face. "Ron, Monkey Fist has escaped!"

Ron quickly put two and two together. "He must have taken Kim! Can you find him?"

Wade nodded back, rapidly typing on his computer. "Give me five minutes and I'll have you a ride."

* * *

**A/N** Well, things are about to get more interesting, aren't they? And what would this story be, without the return of the villain who started it all?


	11. Chapter 10: No More Monkeying Around

******A/N** Here we go, next to last chapter, with a face off against Monkey Fist.

Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, and thanks to Eddy13 for beta reading.

* * *

_****__**Kim Possible: A Monkey's Tail**_

_**Chapter 10: No More Monkeying Around**_

* * *

Monkey Fist looked down at the monkey in front of him, surprise and delight traveling across his face. "So, cheerleader, it's looks like you have gone the full monkey. This makes things much easier for me." he took a step toward Kim, and the monkey backed up, chittering fearfully. "Don't worry, what I have planned for you will be quite painful."

His movements towards Kim startled the monkey; the creature was smart enough to sense the malicious intent Monkey Fist was giving off. She made some more chittering noises, waiting until the villain got close, then dashed around him, trying to find a way out of the room. A quick survey of her surroundings told her the whole story-the crazy villain had been very thorough-he had locked the only door into the room, and even the windows were too high for her to reach alone. She spun around, arching her body and hissing at the villain, deciding to make a last stand.

As the monkey man moved towards her, he raised an arm up to strike the figure in front of him. Instead, there was a loud crash from above, and he was suddenly hit from above by a flying blond figure. Ron hit the villain in the back, a surprisingly solid blow that dropped him to the ground; he rolled forwards with the attack, across the ground. The dark figure spun and crouched, facing Kim, Ron directly in front of the transformed teen.

"Oh, look, the bumbler. Out of the way, pretender, I need to have some words with Ms Possible."

"No. You'll have to go through me to get to her."

The villain grinned. "With pleasure." he charged Ron, intent to beat the blond quickly. Instead, he was surprised as Ron countered his strike, pivoting and attacking back. The monkey man took a step backward in surprise. The teen followed through with a number of other attacks-uncoordinated, but it effectively pushed the monkey man backwards.

It was short-lived, however, as Monkey Fist gave a toothy grin. The villain looked at his foe, then turned his thoughts inwards, focusing on the Mystical Monkey Power he had received. This let the man easily counter Ron's strikes, and soon the teen took a hit to the jaw that spun him around. He collapsed, in pain.

"Well, it's time to end this, buffoon." Monkey Fist stood over the blond teen, and pulled a small knife that he kept hidden in his outfit. He raised the weapon up high, ready to strike. He never got the chance.

_RON!_

The villain hadn't even seen it coming. Kim slammed into him like a runaway train, flipping the villain backwards into the wall. He lost his grip on the knife, and slipped downward, his head muddled from the attack. After a few seconds to gather his wits, he stood up, and saw the monkey crouched over his blond foe.

_Ron! Ron, you have to do something, you have to get out of here! He's getting back up!_

Kim touched her friend, shook him, trying to get him to wake up, but he wouldn't. Finally she turned, and stood herself in front of her downed friend. She opened her mouth, bared her sharp teeth, and hissed at the approaching villain. As soon as Monkey Fist got close, she launched herself forward.

As a monkey, Kim wasn't nearly as coordinated as normal-so when the villain attacked, she didn't stand a chance. The first attack was a shot to her body, knocking her air out; a second hit her head, and lights exploded behind her eyes. The third attack caught her in the chest, dropping her on the ground next to Ron. She whimpered and curled in on herself, her eyes glassed over in pain.

Through the haze, she watched as Ron's eyes opened; to her surprise, instead of their normal, warm brown, they were a cold, cobalt blue. He got to his feet.

"Ready for another round, pretender?" Monkey Fist's confidence disappeared when he saw the teen's eyes. "What? Mystical Monkey Power is reserved for me alone! You can't have the control to access it-you don't have the strength."

"Kim gives me my strength."

X X X X

The monkey who was once Kim Possible looked up from the floor, her eyes able to alight on two figures, despite her pain. She recognized one, her best friend, the man who had taken care of her, the one who she knew would do anything to protect her. Standing across from him was a vaguely simian figure; something about him, however, set her on edge; she knew he was dangerous, more dangerous than Ron could handle.

_Don't worry about me, Ron, get out of here! You can't handle him, he's too dangerous. He's even crazier now, since he lost the Monkey King Amulet. Just...just run away, I understand, you're always scared, of him and monkeys and everything. And now, now...he's going to try and kill you! Ron, I don't want you to die._

Despite her dire thoughts, she watched as her best friend dropped into a fighting stance, across from the insane villain. He was crouched low, his hands up in an almost claw-like manner. To her surprise, she heard him make a noise, a chittering sound that she recognized as being monkey-speak.

"Kim gives me my strength."

The monkeyed teen felt a warmth travel through her at the statement, a surge of strength and comfort at his words. To her surprise, she felt her belief in Ron skyrocket, and she knew, _knew_, that he wouldn't lose. He moved toward his foe, ready for action.

Kim had seen Ron in action often, his absurd actions, comical movements, and clumsy skills always leading her to believe that it was nothing more than luck-and her-that kept him alive on their missions. She would never have considered that Ron could be an able fighter, much less the skill that he now displayed. It left her breathless.

There was nothing coordinated about it. Monkey Fist attacked, a simple double punch that Kim had always managed to skillfully dodge, most often by back-flipping out of the way. Ron, instead, swayed his body with the punches, and the attacks just missed. The villain snarled, then attacked again, faster, kicking and punching toward his blond foe.

Ron easily reacted, blocking some hits as they got close, other he just simply avoided. Finally he counter attacked, using his hands and feet, random combinations of strikes that caused Monkey Fist to become off balance. The blond made a hooting, almost mocking sound, then struck again, a kick that sent the villain backwards against the wall. Without hesitation, Ron launched himself into the air, his hands landing on shoulders, his feet on hips, propelling his foe against the wall.

There was a 'crack' as the two impacted the wall, and Ron dropped to his feet, Monkey Fist to his knees. Ron chittered something about 'smack monkey,' then hit the villain across the face. The monkey man spun, his eyes glassing over, before he fell, unconscious. As soon as the fight was over, the blond sagged, spent, and shook his head to clear it. He turned, almost in confusion, and spotted his best friend-turned-monkey and shuffled over to her. He bent down until they were eye to eye.

"Kim? KP, are you okay?"

Kim was entranced by his eyes. While the rest of his body had recovered from the use of his Mystical Monkey Power, his eyes hadn't-not yet. They were a slowly changing blue, a dethawing glacial ice that was only now melting into their former, friendlier brown orbs. This time, instead of being startled by the change, Kim felt a sense of wonder and realization, as she knew, now, what lengths Ron would go for her. She felt a deep sense of guilt and shame that she had ever tried to leave him.

The blond teen looked her over carefully, and after a few seconds, he was satisfied that she wasn't hurt. He reached into a pocket and pulled out the Kimmunicator, and flipped it on; Wade appeared.

"Ron! Ron, is Kim okay?" The teen looked down as his best friend, then nodded to the kid on screen.

"Yeah, Wade, she's fine-but we need GJ here to get Monkey Fist. He's not going to be too happy after that smack down." Ron smiled faintly. "Just make sure that they keep a hold of him this time." A frown. "And if he gets loose, we need to know about it first."

The genius nodded. "Yeah, I've already mentioned that to Dr Director, and she agrees-she's getting something set up for us." He changed the subject. "Do you have any idea why Monkey Fist kidnapped Kim?"

The teen frowned. "To play me, I guess-it was a setup or something, like he was trying to kill me, or getting revenge on Kim. It's sorta weird, though."

Wade nodded, deep in thought, and cut the connection. Ron crouched down next to his friend, and carefully picked her up. "Don't worry, KP, as long as I'm around, I'll never let anyone hurt you." The monkey nodded, and placed her head against Ron's chest, her eyes closing as the pain from her minor headache evaporated. She was content, and knew she was safe.

X X X X

Despite certain instances of lax security, GJ was surprisingly competent most of the time. It took the Global Justice agents only fifteen minutes to arrive and apprehend Monkey Fist; the villain was only just starting to stir. Ron watched them intently as they took the monkey man away, still holding Kim closely. Finally, after the first group had left, he released her, and they both walked out of the lair to meet up with a second jet that had been sent to take them home.

As they ascended the ramp to the top, they met none other than Global Justice's number one agent, Will Du. Ron was too tired to start any verbal sparing with the agent, and Kim was a monkey, so there wasn't much communication going on there, either. They both went to the seats in the center of the aircraft and sat down, exhausted from the events that had just taken place, and hoping for a little peace and quiet. Unfortunately, while Kim and Ron didn't feel like talking, Du had no compunctions.

"Mr Stoppable, I would request that you make sure that monkey does not mess with anything in the jet, it could be disastrous for its operation." There was a slight pause. "For the same reason, I would ask that you don't touch anything, either."

Ron, used to the role of the buffoon and disaster extraordinaire, didn't even blink an eye at the pompous agent's comments-he knew that he was very good at causing problems by touching things-it was the Ron factor at work, after all. Kim, though, was quickly offended, first by the insult to her, then by the insult to Ron; the monkey was able to sense Du's hostility as well, so it didn't take much coaching from Kim before the monkey stood up and moved toward the cockpit. She didn't get very far before she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look at her best friend.

"Just let it go, KP, I'm sure he doesn't even know that it's you...besides, even if he does, well, he's always been more a monkey that you are now. Just sit down and relax."

Kim's first instinct was to ignore her friend, and continue anyways-in the past, that's what she'd almost always done. But, over the last few days, she had grown to understand and trust his reasons, even if she didn't agree with them. She knew that he wasn't asking her to ignore the comment and let the agent walk over her, but rather to turn the other cheek, knowing that Du's comments were based more on jealousy than anything. She finally relaxed back into her chair, thinking.

_Ron, you're so right. He's just a petty agent, concerned more about himself, and his skills In fact, that's something that I've never been very good at, turning the other cheek, not caring about what others think about me. I've...I've always been so concerned about my image, how I'm seen, that I've let it effect us, you and me. If...if you'd been the monkey, and I had to watch you, would I have stuck with you this entire time, or would I have passed you off as someone else's problem? Or would I have been like you, uncertain at first, but in the end, stood by you?_

"KP?" Ron noticed the attention that Kim was paying to him. "Are you okay?"

_I...I don't know, I'm not sure what I would have done. My head says yes, that I would never turn my back on you...but my heart won't let me lie to myself. I wouldn't, I wouldn't have stood by you, supported you, because I'd have been so concerned about my image. But...but now, after what you've done, after how you feel about me, and how I feel about you, I say yes, no matter what happens in the future, as long as you want me around, I'll stay._

The monkey that was Kim Possible continued to look at Ron, and the blond teen felt slightly uncomfortable under the direct stare. He was about to speak, when Will Du looked out from the cockpit. "We have reached Middleton, and I will be landing momentarily." His tone was condescending. "I trust your ride was satisfactory? It wasn't like my skills couldn't have been used elsewhere." Du may have had a grudging respect for Kim and her skills, but felt the same way about Ron as the villains did-he thought the blond an inept buffoon, and he was not happy to have been forced to bring him home, for any reason.

Ron stood, pulling his best friend to her feet, to stand next to him. The blond smirked. "Thank you for the ride, Willy, it was...adequate. A little turbulent, but we didn't really notice, we were trying not to touch anything. Kinda hard, though, when the flight was so rough."

The agent's eyes narrowed, both at the name calling, and at the criticism of his flying skills. He bit off a retort, instead ushering his two passengers to the door. He practically kicked them out, and within seconds had lifted off. Kim and Ron turned to face each other at the same time, before Ron commented, "Well, he's still just as stuck up as always, right Kim?" The monkey nodded, then lifted her hand out for Ron to grab; he did, and the two turned and entered Kim's house.

X X X X

As soon as they were through the door, they were accosted by Kim's twin brothers. One of the tweebs was holding a camera, the other a microphone; both of them focused on Kim instantly. "Come on, Kim..."

"...say something..."

"...we want to hear your monkey sounds."

They waved the microphone in front of Kim's face, startling her, causing her to chitter and back up fearfully. She backed up past Ron, and as the teen turned to his small simian friend, the two twins dashed around Ron on both sides, still making their way to their sister. In a surprising show of strength and speed worthy of Kim, Ron reached out and snatched both of the tweebs by their collars, lifting them off their feet. The boys yelped in surprise, before the teen lifted them both upwards until he could look them in the face. He was not amused.

"Don't upset Kim."

The forceful statement was enough to stop the boys in their actions, and they quit squirming, instead looking from Ron's unnaturally stern face, to their monkeyed sister, huddling uncomfortably in the corner. Tim winced and gave an apologetic look that his brother soon mirrored. "Sorry, Ron..."

"...we just wanted to get some pictures of Kim..."

"...that we could use to tease her..."

"...we didn't want to scare her." The slightly elder twin finished, and after careful consideration, Ron set them down gently, giving them a definite glare that made them think twice about doing anything else that might upset their sister. Instead, the two boys held back as Ron approached Kim and spoke to her soothingly; she soon calmed down and clung closely to the blond teen. As Ron finally stood from his crouched position, the monkey stayed close to him, following him into the middle of the living room.

As he entered the room, Ron heard a muffled noise from his pocket, and quickly reached downward, fumbling in his pants, trying to find the Kimmunicator he had stashed their. Since Kim was unable to field the device for obvious reasons, Ron was forced to carry it; unfortunately, it was becoming apparent why Kim usually carried the device instead of Ron. He ran his hands all around his pants, before narrowing it down to to a handful of pockets that he checked quickly; by this point, it had been beeping for nearly half a minute.

For some reason, Ron though the beeping of the Kimmunicator seemed more insistent than usual. He finally located the device and fished it out, then clicked it on. Wade was talking non stop from the point the screen lit up. "I figure it out-why Monkey Fist attacked Kim and kidnapped her. Oh, it's so obvious, I should have figured it out earlier, I saw everything, it was there, but I didn't think about it-because that wasn't what I was looking for..."

"Wade, hold up." Ron threw his hands up. "You've gone into full melt-down mode." He looked over toward Kim's twin brothers, but they were just as confused as he was. "Speak slowly."

There was the sound of a deep breath. "Okay, Monkey Fist attacked Kim because he knows about a way to take the Monkey King amulet from her."

Ron's eyes went huge. "What! There's a way to do it, a way to save her? Tell me, tell me what I need to do!"

The genius hesitated. "Ron, it's not that simple...there are complications, and things that I can't predict, and I don't know..." Wade heard a chittering, questioning sound from just off camera. "I tapped into some cameras, and I've got everything I need, everything that says how to do it, and how it works, but Monkey Fist said that it will be painful."

"Painful...for Kim..." Ron looked down at her, and she looked back up at him. This figure in front of him wasn't just a monkey, but his best friend; he thought back to how she had been just a few short days ago, and what she had become now. All that he could see, though, was the final look she had given him before her change; the sad, glistening green eyes of his best friend.

Ron held his best friend's look, the eyes hardened as he turned to the Kimmunicator. "Wade, are you sure that Monkey Fist is right about this-will this turn Kim back to normal?"

"Um..." He consulted his monitors, refusing to make eye contact. "...I can't be sure..."

"Wade." Ron wore his serious face. "Will it work, yes or no."

"...yes. But Ron..." Now the genius finally looked at Ron. "It won't return her back to normal without someone else taking her place." The blond frowned, and Wade continued. "It's basically a way for Monkey Fist to transfer the power from her to him-it's not a way to remove if from her totally. That means that for this to work..."

"...Someone will get transformed into a monkey."

Ron felt a shiver run down his back. For Kim to become human again, someone would have to take that curse-and since there was no way that he could let the monkey man have what he wanted...Ron would have to take her place.

"I understand." He spoke without hesitation, and moved over to kneel down in front of his best friend. "Don't worry, KP, I know it'll hurt, but you'll be back to normal in just a few minutes."

_What? Normal? _Kim sat dumbly, not understanding. As she looked at his face, recognized his serious expression, she figure it out. _No! Ron, no, you can't do that. I don't want you to become a monkey! I've come to realize that I won't get back to normal, I can't just let you decide to take my place, to give up your entire life, for me. It's not fair...and a monkey? You hate monkeys, you're scared to death. I won't let you._

Ron was surprised when he saw Kim back away from him, her movements uncertain, but obvious. Unfortunately, the teen mistook the reason for her actions. He reached a hand out and lightly brushed it across her fur. "It's okay, KP, I know you're scared, I am too. And I know that Monkey Fist said it would hurt, but it's the only way to get you back." He reached up to stroke her hair, and began murmuring to her quietly, slowly settling her down.

_Ron...Darn it, I'm losing control. I don't want this, not at this cost. That's why I left you the first time, Ron, because I didn't want you to ruin your life by trying to take care of me, especially if I'm never getting changed back...and now, I'm willing to stay a monkey, even to go away somewhere, lose myself in a jungle, if it means that you can have a normal life. My life for yours, this isn't a choice, it's a curse. I don't want this!. _

The blond looked down at his best friend, who was now curled up against him. He lifted the Kimmunicator up, to see Wade. "What do I need to do?" After a slight hesitation, Wade relayed the phrases, and Ron began chanting.

He spoke the words slowly at first, unsure of the pronunciation, but as he started speaking, the words seem to come much more easily to him. He had an almost instinctive understanding of what he was saying, and the words flowed much more quickly. Ron felt something, a power growing in his chest, not unlike the feeling he had when he called upon the Mystical Monkey Power to fight Monkey Fist. He focused again on the Kimmunicator screen, reading the third, then fourth lines in rapid succession, completing the chant.

As he finished the words, Ron saw and felt a blue glow surround him and Kim. He stood to his feet, bringing Kim to stand up with him, and he hugged her tightly, waiting for the pain that he was sure Kim was to feel. Unfortunately, as Ron felt a tingling in the back of his mind, he remembered that Monkey Fist didn't always translate all the artifacts correctly. It wasn't Kim that was going to feel the pain...it was him.

Ron screamed as the pain hit him.

* * *

**A/N **Well, how's that for a little cliff hanger ending? I couldn't resist. One chapter left before we find out what exactly happens to Kim and Ron.


	12. Chapter 11: Monkey Got Your Tongue?

**_Kim Possible: A Monkey's Tail_**

C_**hapter 11: Monkey Got Your Tongue?**_

* * *

Ron panted, spent, hopeful that this was the end of the pain, and glad that it had been him, not Kim, who had to deal with it. He had felt Kim try to pull away from him, and knew that the screams had startled her monkey self. The teen began stroking her hair again, talking to her softly, and she settled down; he looked down into her face, and noticed that her eyes had begun glowing a light green.

Her face slowly shifted, adjusting, as she began the transformation back to human; she started making a chittering, almost frightened noise as the changes began. First her muzzle receded, and her lips and mouth were reshaped. He watched as her features became more natural, more like his best friend, and less like a monkey. Her eyes, once dull and unfocused, slowly lit up, and he nearly shouted out loud as he watched her blink, once, then twice, focusing on his face.

The chittering noise she was making escalated into a near screech. "-iiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee-rooooooooooooooonnnnnnnn." She worked her mouth, twice, then spoke. "Ron...RON!" Kim's face had slowly taken on the look of the first stages of the transformation-orange fur, with highlights on the side, she didn't quite look human, but she was starting to return to her normal form. She clutched him, tightly, finally in control of herself.

She looked at her best friend, and realized that he had tears in his eyes; as she reached up to her own face, she felt her own tears. "Ron, I'm back..." She looked at him, as the changes continued. She watched in surprise as his own face began changing, and blond fur began sprouting on his face, slowly covering him. She pulled back in shock.

"Ron, No!" She pushed back against him, away, doing everything she could to break his grip on her. If she could break the contact, she could stop this, prevent him from changing. She would gladly spend the rest of her life like this, covered in fur, half-monkey, as long as he was still there with her, too. "Darn it, Ron, you've done enough! Let me go!"

"Not...yet...KP." He held on tightly against her struggles, knowing that if he gave her the slightest chance, she would break away. "Not until you're back to normal."

"I'm normal enough!" She started hitting him in the chest with her free hand. "I don't want you to do this!" The fur crept up his face, and met his hair line, until it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. "You don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do, KP, you know that. You know I'll do anything to get you back...even if it costs me everything." His face and mouth reformed, until he could no longer speak. As Kim felt the last of the fur leave her face, she watched as Ron's loving chocolate eyes slowly dimmed, until he no longer recognized her. Kim whimpered, pulling Ron close, as the blue glow faded and they both fell to their knees.

"Ron? Ron?" She looked at the figure before her, hoping for some sort of recognition, in the eyes, or a gesture, something that would let her know that Ron was still in there, but she got nothing. The teen reached out, to rub her hands through his fur, and the monkey gave her a quizzical look, wondering what she was doing. Kim whispered softly to the monkey, and placed her hand on the side of his face. Ron reached up to grasp her hand, but Kim knew that he was just reacting to the touch. Her best friend was gone, buried deep within the monkey in front of her.

"Ron, I know that you're in there...I know that you can hear me, just like I could hear you. Everything you said, everything you...you feel, about me, I heard it all, when you thought I couldn't." She felt the monkey under her tense up, and knew that he was reacting to Ron's anxiety. "Shh, no, no, it's okay, I understand, it's nothing to feel bad about. Ron, it was probably the only thing that kept me sane, knowing that you were here, still thinking of me, trying to do anything you could to help me. And I'm going to do the same thing for you, no matter how long it takes, until you're back to normal too."

She sighed, lowering her voice even further. "And Ron, as for the other things that you've discussed, about how you feel about me...well, I've had a lot of time to think..." She gave a small smile, and the monkey seemed to perk up, too. "I...I think that I feel the same way. I've never thought about it before, you've always just been 'Ron' to me-my best friend, the one person I could be totally honest to about anything. But now I find out that you haven't been honest with me." She continued to slowly stroke his fur.

"How long? How long have you looked at me, saw me as your best friend, but always wondered if we could be something more? Ron, you said more than once that I was your best friend, that you had my back, and that you would do anything to help me, just like I would for you...but after you said those things, you starting saying different things, about how you missed my smile, how you wanted to look into my eyes again." She leaned forward, putting her eyes as close to his as she could, giving him the chance.

"Ron, this is all something that you could say about a best friend, but there's more, isn't there? You told Felix you couldn't imagine living without me. But that's not because I'm just your best friend, but because you...you love me, don't you?" She felt him tense up again, and kept talking. "Only...only after the last couple of days have I really noticed it."

She stroked his fur again. "You took me out to movies, to the mall, all out and around Middleton, just like we were going out like normal. You talked to me, just like I was actually there, that I could actually hear you. And I could, Ron, I could hear every word-sometimes even more than you knew. After we left that last movie, Bonnie...she said that you were taking me around, to all these different things...she said that you were dating a monkey. And that got me thinking..."

"Ron, you and I, together all that time, everything that we would do-it _was_ like we were dating, wasn't it? And I enjoyed it so much, and the only thing that could have made it better is if we...if I had just realized what we had. Ron, we've been dating for years! And now, now that I've finally got it figure out, finally realized that I don't care about all those other guys, you go even one step further. You've proven to me that there is no one, anywhere, quite like you-you've shown me that over everything, your heart is always in the right place. And now...now you are..."

Ron's eyes had softened, and his face had turned up towards her, totally captured by her words. "All I know is this, whether you're a monkey forever, or we can change you back, I want you, Ron Stoppable, to be my boyfriend, and my everything." She leaned in to kiss the monkey-to kiss Ron.

Almost unnoticed, her brothers reacted at her actions.

"Oh, man, that's gorchy. She's kissing a monkey." Tim turned his head away from them.

"I know." Jim had covered his face with one hand, and was reaching blindly with the other. "Where's the camera-this is great footage."

Kim reached both hands up to the sides of Ron's face, and to her surprise felt a slight tingling as she touched the fur on his head. She felt the fur under her hands ripple, and she opened her eyes wide in surprise. To her complete and total shock, she watched as Ron's face seemed to shift in her hands, adjusting, transforming, and his eyes solidified to a solid, warm, chocolate brown. His mouth and muzzle flattened, until she realized that she was kissing a normal set of lips. Kim felt Ron's hands, once trailing by his sides, reach up to cup her face, and she felt skin on skin contact. She closed her eyes, letting herself melt into the kiss.

Finally, she broke it off, and opened her eyes almost hesitantly. A blond haired, brown eyed, normal looking Ron grinned back at her. A slowly dieing blue glow surrounded him, but that didn't bother Kim in the least. She threw herself against him, and they both went tumbling to the floor. Kim kissed him again, then pulled back, her green eyes looking inquisitively to his. "Ron? It's really you?"

"Yep, KP, I'm back." He grinned widely, then hesitated. "All that you said..you didn't just say that because you though I would be a monkey forever, did you?"

She leaned in against his chest, hugging him tightly. "Of course I did, silly, but that doesn't mean any of it wasn't true." She brought her head up again, her eyes brimming with tears. "After that, I know that you love me, Ron, and I...I l love you, too." She leaned down and kissed him again, and she felt Ron's arms wrap around her waist this time. She knew that no matter the difficulties they may face in the future, together, they could handle anything.

* * *

_There! That's it, the end, the show is over. Did you like it? I hope you didn't think that it ended abruptly. You did? Well, I guess I might have a little more to add._

* * *

_**EPILOGUE : A Risk Worth Taking**_

BEEP.

"Mmmph."

BEEP.

"Hmmmph...Kim."

BEEP.

"Mmm...hmm...mmmph. KP!" Ron brought his hands up and grabbed Kim's arms, slowly pushing her back until she was just at arms reach. She protested, her eyes half closed, enjoying their new past time. Since they had both realized how they felt about each other, they had taken the next logical step into officially dating-and that had led to a number of makeout sessions since their start of their new, extended relationship. They had already been together for almost a week now, and the kissing was still exciting.

Kim frowned at her best friend-_now boyfriend!_-and grabbed his own hands with hers. "Come on, Ron, why are you stopping?"

BEEP.

Ron grinned sheepishly as Kim's tweaked face turned from him to look just past him. "That's why. I heard something beeping."

With a growl, Kim slid off Ron's lap, and stood up off the couch. They were at her house, just a few minutes after they had gotten out of school for the day. Her parents were still at work, and wouldn't be home for another hour, so the two had felt comfortable doing a little making out. Her twin brothers had gotten home soon after the older teens had, and had gone up to their room, leaving the two in peace. Kim had tossed her Kimmunicator past Ron onto the end table, praying that it wouldn't beep and interrupt them, as it had the last four days.

She picked up the beeping Kimmunicator, gripping it with white knuckles, and hit the button that turned the device's screen on. She frowned as she realized that it wasn't a message from Wade, but rather an email message. As she keyed it to open, she noticed that it had been relayed and sent into every house in Middleton. With growing dread, she watched as a streaming video loaded. The screen started black, then she heard one of her brother's voices narrating.

"Everyone, this is a public service announcement. Be on the lookout for out sister, Kim Possible." An older photo appeared on the screen, showing a slightly younger Kim with a white covered face spewing out toothpaste. "Everyone should know that our sister has cooties, and as an effect of this:" A section of footage began playing; Kim's eyes narrowed.

The footage was taken from a week before, when Ron had been transformed back into a human, by using his Mystical Monkey Power. This video, however, was run in reverse, in such a way that it looked like Kim had kissed Ron, and then he had changed into a monkey. "As you can see, if Kim kisses you, you could be transformed into a monkey! Avoid her kisses at all costs. Again, this has been a public service announcement."

"TWEEBS!" Kim had jumped to her feet, with a fire in her eyes that scared Ron. He reached up and grabbed her hand quickly, and pulled her back down to sit in his lap. She turned her ire to him, and he gulped.

"Come on, KP, amp down." She was still tweaked. "You know that your brothers are always doing things like this. Besides..." He gave her his best lost puppy look. "You don't really want to kiss other guys, do you?"

Kim held her frown as long as she could, before she finally laughed. "No, why would I want to kiss anyone else when I've got you?" She smiled at him, and leaned in half way, to whisper to him, "Are you sure that you want to kiss me, though? You might get turned into a monkey." She ran her hand up under his head, lightly teasing the small monkey tattoo on his neck, the reminder of what had happened.

His grin widened as he leaned in to kiss her. "You know, KP, I think that's a risk I'm willing to take."

* * *

**A/N **Well, there you go, my first finished multi-chapter story. I'm pretty pleased with how things turned out, in both the story itself, and the hit count. Thanks go out to everyone who took the time to read this story, especially those who reviewed as well.

I'll also thank Eddy13 for beta reading for me, putting up with both my weird schedule on posting, and my typing-I like to double space stuff. He's helped me by checking over this story, getting things back to me quick, and helping me to keep on track with my stories, so I appreciate his help.

Lastly I'll just add that I still have plenty of other stories to work on, so I'll just keep rolling stuff out as I get to it. Next up should be a chapter or two of the stories on Kim's Missions, plus a couple of one shots I've got. Until next week then.

-Zorpox


End file.
